My Best Friend's Vampire
by Ejm1059
Summary: Pippa and Bella have been the best of friends since birth. When Pippa moves to Forks she is holding on to a secret which will effect Bella and the Cullens. Pippa suddenly starts too fall for Edward and her and Bella's friendship are put to the test.
1. My Future is Brighter than California

Moonlight Escape

Moonlight Escape

_**Pippa and Bella have been the best of friends since infancy. When Pippa suddenly moves to Forks she is holding on to a secret which will affect Bella and the Cullens in many ways.**_

**_As much as I would love to, I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers chracters.Sob_**

**It was a hot, and humid mid-afternoon in Orange County, California. As Pippa laid her chin on the open car window, she could hear the sound of the ocean hitting the sides of the piers. Bikini clad girls giggling while being chased by toned, bronzed men. Seagull's wings soaring through the sky without a care in the world. Yes, this was the California life. The life Pippa James was going to leave forever. She had said goodbye to her girlfriends the other night. They had thrown her a hellavah party which included drinks, dancing, and the usual number of guys to keep her mind alert . Thinking back now she was amused by how many of them had begged her stay, vowing that could never love another girl like her. "Watch out for those kind guys, Kid," said Pippa's mother, that next morning. "They promise you love and next thing you know you're both fighting on who get's to keep the pet goldfish." Pippa chuckled remembering her mother, Ella's, usual rant. Her mother was never a cheerleader when it came to love at first sight. She was complete old school, and always kept it that way. It could also be because when Pippa was 10 her father suddenly disappeared from both her and Ella's life. No trace of him was ever found. As the years went by Pippa started to receive letters. Letters she knew were from her father. They always wrote to each other, but he never confirmed that he was her Dad. But Pippa knew it was him, and juts assumed he had a sensible reason for being so secretive. After all Pip was not one to hold grudges. She was just appreciative that he was alive and talking to her.**

**They finally reached the airport about 1hr before Pippa's flight. "Kid," Ella whispered softly. Pip opened her eyes slowly and looked at her mother. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm happy about this, because I'm not," she said while cruising her fingers through her long hair. "I know you too well to know that this move is not just out of sheer boredom. So be truthful. Why do you want to move to Forks?" Pippa looked straight ahead. Truthful. That word didn't really mean much to her anymore. Sure you could be truthful about small things. But how could you tell the person you love that the person they knew was someone else entirely. Someone who saw the world through the light of the moon. Someone whose feelings were as fickle as a raging river. No, truthful was not what Pippa James could ever do. "Mom, I need a new start. I need to leave this all behind, and get a sense of myself." Ella looked at her daughter with loving concern, but knew that her mind was made up. "Okay then Kid, let's get you on the plane to No Man's Land." Pippa gave a frustrated sigh. "Forks, Washington, Mom," Pippa said . "Same thing," she muttered.**

**Right when her plane hit the ground she knew she was home. Everything about it was opposite from California. The constant fogginess, the grey clouds, and the dampness of everything. Pippa suddenly had a feeling that she was not going to fit in right away. After long consideration, she was quite sure that she was the tannest person in the entire town. Or it could've been the fact that her mom rented a limo to pick her up right after her flight. The driver's name was Ted. Standing about 5'6 he had a warm face and eyes that twinkled whenever he smiled. The sight of him made Pippa feel less anxious and more comfortable in her new setting. Ted gave a very extensive speech on the history of Forks. As Pippa tuned in and out of the conversation she rolled down the window to let the fresh air hit her. The moisture on her face felt amazing and she wished she could hold on to that feeling forever. "And thanks to that squirrel, Forks was founded," Ted said with a little to much enthusiasm. Pippa nodded to him as he looked in his rear view mirror. "That's fascinating stuff," she said with a smile. She immediately looked back out the window. The atmosphere was so soothing, one wonders why anyone would want to go anywhere else. " So do you know anybody here?," Ted asked desperate to break the silence. A small smile drew upon Pippa's beautiful face. Her blue eyes suddenly became brighter, and a soft glow showed on her face. "Yes, one of my best friends lives her,"she said not realizing she was now smiling. "Does she know your moving here?," He asked. "No, actually this whole thing was very spur of the moment. I just hope she's as happy to see me." Pippa said softly. The car parked close to the edge of a long drive way. After getting her luggage, and paying Ted, Pippa stared off toward her new home, her new future. "Hey, Ms. James," Ted called from behind. "You never told me the name of your friend." Pippa looked at him square in the eyes. "Bella. Bella Swan."**


	2. Late Night Disturbance

**I Don't own these characters. 100 Stephanie Meyers.**

**_So this is the second chapter. I hope for more reviews for this . I honestly have to say I am a little dissapointed with how the story is going so far. It's like I have the awesome vision in my head and it's not coming out right on paper!! It's REALLY frustratingShrugs But hey I'll keep trying. Please Review! Ideas and advice are welcomed! Thanks!! :)_**

Ever since she could remember Pippa wanted to be normal. When her mom started breaking out as a respected fashion designer, life started to become complicated. She never complained because she was grateful for her mom's success, but she always strived to find something worth doing with her life. When Ella James bought her daughter a house in Forks, she put a lot of thought and love into her decision making. Pippa was not feeling the love. The house was 3 levels with its own pool and tennis court. A gothic styled gate was planted at the end of the driveway, blocking Pippa from the door. "Unbelievable", she muttered to herself as she punched in the security code. It was bad enough that she was a noticable, but now her one chance of normality was shattered after seeing this house. I mean, this crib would put Trump too shame. She had to admit, though, she didn't expect such a nice house to come from such a small town. As Pippa walked down the cobbled stone driveway something immediately caught her attention. The neighbors. A tall man with wispy blonde hair and killer bone structure walked out of the home followed by a petit brunette and a gorgeous blonde. Pippa tried to advert her attention, but a force wouldn't let her break away. Their faces were so….amazing. They were insanely good looking, but their skin was so pale. Something inside of Pippa started to feel heavy. She had a strange feeling in some way that she connected to them in some weird way. Her head suddenly became light and she was in a state of awe. She then realized that the 3 beautiful figures were staring right back at her. As hot, red embarrassment painted her face she awkwardly waved at her new neighbors. The petit brunette gave a big smile and waved eagerly while the other 2 simply nodded. Pippa looked down, turned and raced into the house.

It didn't take long for her to get settled. The complimentary fruit basket from the realtor was already placed on her kitchen counter, and a small pile of junk mail was next too it. "Pippa James, 823 Kemmet Street," she said to herself. The sound of it made her giddy, for independence was finally hers. After calling her mom and eating a banana from the basket she started to unpack. Of course, unpacking is no fun without a little music. Nickelback's "Animals" started to fill the house with grit, and rock (Video on my profile). "OH! NO MATTER WHERE WE GO! CAUSE EVERYBODY KNOWS WERE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS!" As Pippa was finishing her air guitar solo, a loud knock came from her door. She turned down the volume and jogged to the front door. Her hand was about to turn the knob, until she paused. How did this person get through the gate? Only she had the code. She had only been in the house for 3 hrs. and already people were breaking through the gate. She crouched down below and crawled to the side window. As she pushed back the curtain she saw a figure standing at her door. Though his features were hidden in the night, his eyes were an unusual color of yellow…no, not yellow. More like a golden hue. Once again Pippa started to gaze at the mysterious person. A loud knock interrupted her faze and she immediately ran back to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. He was tall with a much built frame. He looked like the love child of an Abercrombie model and a Greek God. He was by far the most gorgeous man she's had ever seen. His hair was a rich brown with a soft sheen, and his skin was completely white. "Hello," the guy said standing very poised and straight. Pippa gaped but couldn't find any words to escape from her mouth. The guy waited for a reply, but when he realized he wasn't going to get anything he continued. "I'm sorry to come at this hour, but my family and I were just wondering if you could possibly turn down your music." Pippa suddenly came back to reality. "Music?" she said confused and dazed. The boy nodded to the high-def stereo system laying in the corner of the room. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! That was so rude of me," she said with self-loathing. She was already disturbing the peace, and she wasn't even fighting for a cause! Noticing her embarrassment the boy chuckled "It's okay Pippa, you weren't aware." Her head snapped up as she heard the sound of her name. "How did you know my name?" she asked in shocked. This time the boy lowered his face sheepishly. "Well, when you have 2 sisters, you always seem to stumble upon some magazines and…" Her face flushed as she nodded. She was stupid to think that she could go around Forks without being noticed. She was immedialty regretting the move and was thinking about packing back up and returning that half eaten fruit basket. Noticing her reaction, the guy looked regretful. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of mentioned that. I was out of line." "No, its okay", Pippa said forcing a smile. "I guess it come with the territory." He didn't speak, but nodded. Pippa avoided eye contact with the stunning man for he was just too good looking. However, something felt right, being with him. It was like there was something they both knew, but couldn't say too each other.

"Well," he said clearing his throat. "I better get going." "Oh yea definitely." Pippa said trying to salvage what was left of her dwindling dignity. "I'm Edward, by the way," he said stretching out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you," Pippa said grasping his hand. His hand was so cold. It was like running your hands across a patch of slick ice. He released instantaneously and chuckled. "Sorry, my hands get a bit cold," he said with a smile. Without a word more he pivoted and walked away. Strange Pippa thought. It was like he had read my mind. "Edward!" Pippa suddenly yelled. He looked across his shoulder in curiosity. "Um, it's no big deal, but how did you get pass my gate," she asked. He gave another smile and mumbled something that Pippa could not hear. In a second he had disappeared, and she was now alone. As the wind blew into the night Pippa sighed and walked back into the house. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, living in Forks. But she had a slight idea that this Edward was going to be back.


	3. My Best Friend's Wedding?

**Thanks for all the feedback. You have no idea howhelpful they are. Please keep reviewing :)**

They came about twice a month. The dreams were ruthless and never seemed to leave. The door was always cracked and that same small beam of light would cascade its way across the floor until hitting the wall. The dreams were always so serial that Pippa eventually got use to them. It was like she was 10 all over again. Mom had left for fashion week 2 weeks early so it was just her and Dad. She could remember everything about that day. She was wearing her favorite soccer jersey and blue jeans, while he wore khakis and a black and white striped polo. They had spent the entire evening hanging out, and having fun. It was like Dad was trying to make up for something that hadn't happened yet. But then again, what the hell did Pippa know. Wave a candy bar in front of her and she was totally oblivious to things .

Even now at 18 Pippa never left the door half closed. No matter where she was it always frightened her when she could see a light coming from the door. It had been extremely cold that night and it had just struck 12'o clock. The moon was half full and only a few stars shown. As sleep took a hold of her she could see the man's shadow. "Dad?" Pippa whispered. The figure did not move but that little light from the bottom of the door soon was gone.

Pippa gasped as she awoke with a jolt. After a couple minutes of collecting her thoughts she remembered what had happened. "Dammit, not again," she whispered into her hands as she massaged her face. If she could wish for one thing in the entire world, it would to be to erase that memory from her mind permanently. Like in "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". Pippa slowly grabbed her clock. 11:25?! She couldn't believe she had slept half her day away. She hopped into the shower and concentrated on getting in and out. While she showered she started to plan on her reunion with Bella. She contemplated many ideas on the greeting. She even considered hiding behind a sofa and popping up when she came into the room. She quickly killed the idea when she remembered the Surprise Disaster of 05'. Let's just say Bella had to be rushed to the hospital after she tripped over the welcome mat right after they had yelled surprise. Pippa chuckled remembering all of Bella's unfortunate mishaps. Renee & Ella had been friends since High School. They went to the same college shared the same apartment, and they even has their daughters 1 month apart in the very same hospital room.

Pippa would fly down to Arizona and spend the summer with Renee and Bella. Though they were separated, Pippa use to be very close with Charlie. Whenever, she called Bella she would chat with Charlie before talking to her. Charlie wasn't even her father but he was still very protective of Pippa. She didn't mind. It was nice to have a father figure who watched over you. Pippa could only imagine how Charlie would feel when Bella get's a REAL boyfriend. Pippa finished her shower and threw on some clothes. She couldn't wait to surprise the Swans. On the way out she grabbed an apple from the fruit basket. "I've got to get some real food," she mumbled threw chews.

The car dealership must've dropped by while Pippa slept. When she got out a Catalac CS stood proudly in the middle of the drive way. "Oh! I think I'm going to like you," Pippa chuckled, as she slid her hand across the hood. As she pulled the keys from the over head compartment, she saw her neighbors once again. The 2 blondes and brunette were back, but there was someone new.

This dude was HUGE. He slightly hovered over the 3 and walked with a John Wayne swagger. This had to be the oddest family Pippa had ever seen. She then remembered Edward's visit. She wondered now if he was related to these people. He sure fit the description. Pale, hot, and a great sense of style. As she drifted off into another one of her dreams she started to lean into car horn. "BEEEEEEEEEEP!" Pippa screamed bloody murder and bashed her head against the dashboard. All 4 of them turned simultaneously and looked at her. This could not be happening she thought. Just as the night before, the perky brunette waved, but the rest of them just stared. Giving an awkward smile, she clumsily started the car and started to drive off. "God, I'm a creeper," she thought as the 4 figures were out of sight. Why couldn't she control herself, when she saw these people? "Strange," she muttered as she shook her head.

Renee was sweet enough to give Pippa, Bella's new address. She probably assumed that she would be able to visit frequently. Unfortunately, this never was never the case. Despite, the fact Bella's computer had been around since the Battle of Bull Run, they still were able to program a video camera so they could chat to one another. Bella was always considered quiet and innocent, while Pippa was a loud, wild child. Bella always talked about school and Charlie and how she had become the official cook of the house. Pippa always talked about her latest run ins with the paparazzi and her recent travels. Whenever she talked to Bella it was always a breath of fresh air. Pippa's other girlfriends were great, but a person can only talk about make-up, sex, and boys for so long. With Bella it was normal and there conversations could go on for hours at a time. When she moved away it was one of the gloomiest days she had ever experienced. She had no siblings and no father, and it seemed like her only link to them was gone when she left.

Pippa shook her head and kept looking straight. It didn't matter anymore she thought. She suddenly saw a small house surround by trees and brush. It was petit and charming, and it made Pippa giggle. Plain and simple, just like Charlie. Pippa pulled up to the driveway and quickly got out. She happily skipped over to the door, her heart suddenly pounding like drums. A sly smile came upon her face, and she decided to have a little fun. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a rough voice said from the other side. "Ummm…I'm…um Kirsten Stewart," she said thinking of a name quickly. "Okay?" the voice said. Pippa could tell this was going to be difficult. Charlie was always cautious and suspicious. "Um….have a message for Charlie Swan." There was a long pause. "This is he," his voice said. She could tell he was not budging. With an exasperated sigh Pippa continued. "The message is from Pippa James." Pippa smiled ready for a warm bear hug from her favorite substitute father. "What does the message say?" That was it. Fun over. "It says Charlie better come out here before, Pippa decides to leave!"

That did it. The door swung open and Charlie's expression cracked into a smile. "Pippy!" he exclaimed as he swung her around in a hug. "What on earth are you doing here?" he said still smiling. Pippa had been prepared for this. With a smirk she dug in her pocket and showed him an open envelope with her new address. "Well, I'll be darn!" Charlie said shaking his head in disbelief. "I moved in yesterday," Pippa said amused by his reaction. "Wait," Charlie said, his mood becoming a little serious. "You're living by yourself?" Pippa's smile fell and she pursed her lips together. Charlie's policeman instincts were kicking in. A young girl living by herself, with the big, bad world just waiting to attack. "Well, yea, but I'm completely safe," she said reassuringly. "Mom, got me this kick butt security system and gate," she quickly exclaimed. "I swear Chick Norris, couldn't take down that bad boy." Charlie raised his eyebrows. "No one can get through?" Pippa paused as she thought about Edward. She would rule him out as an exception. "No one." Charlie slowly smiled again. "Wow, this is amazing! I can't wait to tell Bella," Charlie said guiding Pippa inside the house. "Where is Jingle Bells?" She said eagerly. "Oh you know, the usual place," he said with a shrug. Pippa's faced became blank and like a confused puppy, she cocked her head to the side. "What usual place?" she asked. Charlie looked a little surprised. "You know the Cullens, wear her boyfriend lives, or I guess you can say fiancé' now," his tone sounded a little strained and disgruntled.

Pippa felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Not only did Bella Marie Swan have a boyfriend, she was flippin married to the guy! And she was just finding this out! Charlie could tell by her reaction that this was all news to her. "Oh sorry, Bella should've been the one to tell you. I just assumed you would be one of the first to know." Pippa forced a smile and shrugged. "Well it probably slipped her mind." As the words came out of her mouth she instantly realized how absurd it sounded. You forget dates, you forget people's names, heck you forget the contestants on American Idol. However, you don't forget to tell you best friend that you're engaged to a guy while you're still a teenager! Pippa swallowed hard and looked Charlie in the eye. Charlie looked sympathetic and patted her head. "Don't feel bad. Bella has been through a lot this past year," he said warmly. "She was probably going to tell you sooner or later." Pippa was not so sure about that now. "I'll give you the address of her boyfriend. She _should_ still be there." Pippa noticed that he put a lot of emphasis on the "should".

He gave her the address and number but Pippa didn't know what to do with it. Should she even bother? I mean, if Bella was too busy to tell her important information, what was the point? As she walked out of Charlie's her mind started to fill with questions. Not even looking at the address, she punched it in the GPS system. As she drove to the location, she started to take deep breaths. "It's okay Pip, it's no biggie." As she got closer she noticed that she had been this way before. . Suddenly it happened. "YOU ARE NOW HOME!" the GPS declared. "What the hell?" Pippa whispered. She grabbed the address Charlie gave and scanned over it. Pippa suddenly became pale. She saw her home just the way she left it this morning. She turned her head to the house across the street. This was it. The home of the Cullens.


	4. Reunited: Not Feeling So Good

**Hey Guys! Please excuse all the grammical errors on the last chapter. I was in a major rush! Thank you so much for all the posotive feedback. I get so anxious sometimes when I write these. It's easy to create your own characters (Pippa), but now to take on someone elses characters (The Cullens & Bella) is a little more challenging. But I'm up for it ;) Advice would be wonderful! KEEP REVIEWING! That's what keeps me going! Oh yea I don't own these characters.blah..blah..blah**

Have you ever had an eye staring contest with an inanimate object? You just stare that thing down hoping it will come to life and maybe blink or move or do something. Pippa had to of been staring at that house for at least 30 mins. She had carefully parked her car (Picture of car in profile) and was now leaning weakly on a sturdy pine tree. Arms folded, face motionless, she stared with intensity. She knew she was being over dramatic. I mean why couldn't Bella have a boyfriend? She was girl like Pippa and no girl wants to be alone forever. However, the thought of Bella even having the courage to talk to a boy, was too impossible for Pippa to grasp. Bella was very pretty (though Bella would differ.) She always had that innocence factor going for her. Ever since they were kids, it was always Pippa getting into trouble while Bella just looked on from the sidelines and being perfectly content with following the rules.

Was she jealous? Pippa had never dated a regular boy. It was always the occasional musician, actor, producer, and uprising director. Her relationships was never concealed and always managed to land her on the front page of US WEEKLY, PEOPLE & INSTYLE. She started to yearn for what Bella had and felt guilty for doubting her. She should be happy that her BF had found a guy who made her happy. Then something hit her. One of the guys she had seen come out of the house could be Bella's future husband. It took a long time for Pippa to process this. The handsome blonde was contestant number one. He seemed brooding and shy. Probably someone you would see strumming a guitar and sipping a Chai Tea at Starbucks. She tried to imagine Bella and him walking down that aisle. Then she remembered the giant man she had seen this morning. "Dear God," Pippa muttered as her face twisted. The guy was hot, but he was just so big! He was at least 2 times the size of Bella. He could crush her!

"Okay," Pippa said closing her eyes and breathing through her nose. "Just go over and say hello and come right back." She repeated this step over and over. As she walked across the street her feet felt like weights. Every step she took made her feel nervous and slightly nauseous. What would she even say once she got there? She was completely the odd person out in this scenario. Before she knew it she was face to face with their door. Even that looked intimidating. She held her breath and was ready to push the doorbell when suddenly… "Oh my God! Pippa James! Hi!" Pippa staggered backwards as the door swung open. It was the perky brunette that she had seen yesterday and today. She had a cute light blue peasant top with dark blue skinny jeans. Her eyes were vibrant with excitement and her smile shown like the sun. How the heck, did she even know she was coming? It was like she for told it way before Pippa had even thought it. "H…Hi" Pippa said still shaken from the surprise greeting. She will never make fun of the Surprise Disaster of 05' ever again. "Please come in" the brunette said instantly grabbing Pippa's hand. Before she could say anything, she was already inside a beautiful foyer.

The chandelier shown like a beacon of hope. As Pippa did a 360 she soaked in all the lovely furniture and décor. Everything in the house looked fragile and delicate. Pippa gaped at the Monet that was hanging on a wall in front of her. _Damn! These people know how to live!_ "So," the dainty girl said as she drew Pippa's attention back. "Oh, sorry, um, I'm Pip-," "Pippa James," the girl said with a squeal. "Who doesn't know who you are?" she said with a light chuckle. "The Amish," Pippa said with a pathetic attempt to be clever. _Find Bella; remember why you went there in the first place._ "Um, do by any chance know where Bella Swan is?" The girl looked taken back and studied Pippa's face. Suddenly her face softened and a huge grin creeped across her face. "So you're her friend from California!" she exclaimed. Pippa shrugged. "I guess I am." The petit girl shook her head in disbelief. "Bella never her told us she was best friends with Pippa James!" Pippa's eyes lowered and a knot developed in her throat. _Don't cry, you fool. Don't show any kind of weakness. _Lifting her head back up she tried to muster up some confidence. "Well, you know Bella. Anything drawing attention to her might make her melt," Pippa said cooly, but with a little spite. The girl nodded in agreement. "My name is Alice, by the way," the girl said walking closer to Pippa. She was so beautiful up close. She reminded Pippa of her of the Victorian doll collection she had when she was 7. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Pippa said with a smile. She liked this girl. She seemed to have a lot of energy and didn't seem like the person who would hide secrets from her close friends.

"Hey who's at the door?" Another voice came from, what Pippa assumed was the kitchen. 3 people came out, one after the other. The 2 blondes and the giant stood right in front of Pippa. As she looked at each one of them, she could hear the America's Next Top Model theme playing in her head. It should be a sin to look this good. "Pippa this is, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosaline," Alice said. The two gentlemen greeted her with big smiles, but Rosaline looked her up and down. Pippa knew these types of girls. The girls who don't even bother being obscure when they judged you. Usually Pippa would think it was hypocritical, because those girls would always be overly tan and talked like they had the IQ of Tickle-Me-Elmo. However, Rosaline was so beautiful Pippa felt like she had a right to judge.

"Welcome to Forks," Roasline finally said with not much change in her emotion. Pippa politely smiled, but inside she felt absolutely hideous. "It must blow, coming from California to cold, Washington," Emmet said with a sympathetic look. "Well sometimes you need to leave that kind of life and experience new things," Pippa said. She felt like she was talking to her mother all over again. "Well, if I lived there I would be tearing up those waves with my surfboard," Emmet said with a rumbling laugh. "Aw man, and those parties! You would have to drag me here kicking and screaming." Rosaline gave him a look annoyance. Pippa laughed . She suddenly felt easy with these people. Well almost everybody. Jasper was the farthest away from her and he was breathing heavily like he was holding in something painful. Alice looked at him with concern. "Jasper, why don't you go get some fresh air. You look really pale." Pippa found this humorous, because all of them looked like extras in "A Christmas story". Jasper nodded and left.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bella anywhere?" Alice asked. "They should be upstairs," Roasline said. _That means Bella's boyfriend isn't Starbucks guy or Shreak! Okay Pippa don't freak! Keep calm. You don't want them to think you're a basket case. Though there probably starting to guess that._ "I'll get them," Emmet responded with a smile. "YO! BELLA! COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!" Suddenly a loud thud came from upstairs. Yep that was Bella. Pippa smoothed her blouse and pulled her shoulders back. She was not going to be the under dog here. She popped her he hip out and folded her arms ready for anything that would come her way. Fully ready to embrace her inner warrior princess she looked to the stairs.

The creak of the steps started to fill the room as everyone waited. "Who is it?" a familiar voice said lightly. Suddenly their eyes met. Both eyes locked dead straight. Bella's mouth formed a perfect "O" and her eyes bulged. Pippa's composed stance was completely gone. She couldn't believe how different Bella looked. The girl who once hid behind her hair, now had it drawn back. Instead of a jacket that was always 3 sizes too big, she was wearing a snug short sleeved tee with deep blue jeans. "Pippa?" Bella whispered. "Hey Jingle Bells," Pippa replied with her voice cracking with emotion. Her eyes started to fill with tears and before she knew it they were both in each others arms embracing. The anger Pippa had felt before evaporated into thin air. This was her sister, her best friend. While they hugged Pippa noticed a figure standing on the steps. He must've followed Bella when they came down Pippa thought. The figure from the stairs started to move downward. Pippa softly gasped and her eyes expanded. There standing was Bella's fiancé. The man who had captured Bella's heart. The man who had jumped Pippa's gate. "Hey Edward," Pippa said softly. "Hello Pippa," he responded.


	5. It's Not Easy Being Green With Envy

**I love how my will power doubles when I'm on vacation and have nothing to do. I'm just cranking these stories out everyday. I'm glad you guys are enjoying these so much. As I said I'm new to this so I'm trying out new formats. I like this one because it's easier to read, in my opinion. Also lease excuse and mistakes spelling or grammar wise. It's really late and I'm completley out of it :D Okay so you know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Take 2 secs from your lide and review! It makes me very happy to get your opinions. Thank you. P.S I changed the synopsis a little too.**

_The sun beat down on both of their skins. As their heads laid softly on the warm grass they watched pure white clouds glide through the perfectly blue sky. "Okay, that cloud so looks like Jay Leno," Pippa shouted. Bella giggled and shook her head. "No way, it looks more like a kangaroo." It was almost the end of summer and they were spending their last day together. Pippa flipped from her back and started plucking the grass from Bella's front lawn. It was absolutely depressing. Bella craned her neck and looked at Pippa's sadden face. "Pip, please don't make that face. You're going to make me want to stay." Pippa started to pout her lips and make puppy dog eyes. "Now will you stay?" Bella teasingly pushed her and went back to laying on her back. "So is Charlie thrilled that you're going to be living with him?" Pippa asked. With a shrug Bella looked back at the sky. "You know Charlie. He says he's happy, but you know how reserved he is." Pippa nodded. There was a long pause between the two. It was starting to get late and the Arizona sun was now setting. Like clock work the sky became a beautiful orange and the wind that was once blowing strongly was now soft and light. Tears filled Pippa's eyes for she knew their time was almost up. "Promise me something," Pippa murmured. Bella's head was now on her shoulder and she nodded solemnly. "Just try not to forget me." Bella's head raised and her face was shocked. "Okay, what have you been smoking? I am never going to forget you. We are going to talk so much that Charlie's going to start to wonder if you're living with us." _

_"I'm sure he'll love that," Pippa said brushing the last tear from her cheek. They sat watching the sun until it had finally faded in the night._

Pippa smiled to herself as she embraced Bella. It had been so long. Everything had been so confusing this year that she was just glad to see a familiar face. Batting her eyes rapidly just to keep the tears from flowing she could see Edward watching them both. He was wearing a black Calvin Klein sweater which hugged his body perfectly. _God, he looks fantastic in that sweater. It's just so snug on him. He has an amazing figure….. arms, and legs…and, eyes...his mouth…hi- GOD PIPPA GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _Edward's face quickly became hard and he pulled his eyes away from Pippa and walked back upstairs. Pippa turned red. Had she done something wrong? "Pippa I can't believe your here," Bella said with her eyes filled with excitement. "What can I say? I couldn't stay away from you."

"Does Charlie know that your here?" she asked. "Yea, he was the one who gave me the address…even though it was pretty futile." Bella suddenly looked confused. "Why is that?" she asked. "See that house over there. Well it's mine." Bella looked at the house across the street, then at Pippa, then at the house again. The Cullen kids and Pippa rolled their eyes as Bella was having her own version of Clue in her head. She had always been a little slow, but it seemed years of falling, tripping, and just plain bad luck had finally gotten to her. "YOU MOVED HERE!?"

"Great work Nancy Drew," Pippa said with a sigh.

As she was bombarded by Bella's questions they had moved themselves to the living room. Emmet & Rose were watching CNN while Alice was checking up on Jasper on the back patio. Pippa felt bad for intruding, but it didn't seem like any of them cared.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Pippa asked. Bella's questions stopped and she gave a blank look.

"How'd you know about, Edward?"

_So it is Edward! Ugh! And too think I was totally checking him out. I must've made him so uncomfortable. Thank god he's not a mind reader. Then things would really be awkward. _Pippa crossed her legs and leaned back into the sofa that she and Bella had settled on.

"Charlie gave me the low down, on you Ms. Swan," Pippa said raising her eyebrows. Emmet & Roaslie were now watching them with extreme interest.

"I…well…he...I was going to tell you sooner," she stammered. Pippa looked at her friend and sighed. Why was it so damn hard to be mad at this girl? It was like yelling at a puppy. She wouldn't make a big deal out of it now. "It's cool Izzy! I don't have to know everything in your life."

"IZZY?!" Emmet hollered. Bella suddenly became red and looked at Pippa.

"Um...they call me "Bella" here." Pippa mouthed out an "Oh" and nodded her head. _Wow! Things really have changed. I've been calling her Izzy ever since Kindergarten. _

Suddenly, Edward walked into the living room. He must've come back down when he realized Bella was still down stairs. "Are you ladies comfy?" he asked as he brushed his hair to the side. "Very," Bella said putting her arm around Pippa and giving her a sideways hug.

"Good. Ms. James is there anything you would like to drink. Water? Soda?" Pippa gave him a confused look. _Ms. James? Why so formal all of a sudden? _Edward's eyes never left Pippa's and she started to feel warmth in her cheeks. "Nothing, thank you. And please call me Pippa." He gave a polite smile and sat on the other end of Bella. Quickly, Bella took her arms off Pippa and draped them around Edwards'. _Damn Bella, what ever happened to "Hoes before Bros"?_ Edward started to chuckle and grin. "What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart." And with that he softly kissed her forehead.

Pippa watched in awe as the two lovers held on to each other. It was so private, so intimate; it made her weak just watching them. There was nothing she wanted more that to have someone like that in her life. _Oh Bella. You have no idea how lucky you are. _Edward was now looking at Pippa and she felt her heart stop. He gave her a kind smile. "Actually, Bella, Pippa and I did have a little run in last night." Bella looked up and gazed at Edward. "Yea, I was playing my music a little too loud and Edward pretty much told me to shut the hell up." Bella laughed and looked at Pippa. "You always know how to cause a commotion, don't'cha?"

"You know me," Pippa shrugged.

It was getting very late now. Alice & Jasper were now watching TV with Emmet and Rosalie. "Well, I better head out," Pippa said as she slowly got up from the couch. "Oh, please don't leave," Alice begged. Pippa had been talking to her about her love affairs with big name stars, her mom's new fall collection, and beauty tips for hours now. Honestly, Pippa would've loved to stay longer, but Bella and Edward's affection was a little too much for her. "I really have to go. I have boxes that have yet to be opened and I need to find myself a J.O.B."

"Want me to help you?" Bella asked as she reluctantly wiggled out of Edward's arms. "No, I'm pretty sure I can find one myself. I may have been sheltered, but I can handle things on my own," Pippa said.

Just then the main door opened and a gentle voice came from the foyer. "Hey guys, we're home."

A man and a woman walked in holding hands. _Okay that's it! These people must've given their souls to be this beautiful!! _

The man was older from what Pippa could see. He was incredibly handsome with his blonde hair and soft blue eyes which gave a level of comfort and serenity. The woman which she assumed was his wife, was small , but lovely and had very fair skin.

"Well, Who do we have here?" the man said looking at Pippa. Bella walked over and stood next to her. "This is my friend Pippa, she just moved across the street."

"Oh yes, I think we heard you last night," the man said with a chuckle.

_Here lies Pippa. She died of embarrassment._

"Err….sorry about that. I keep forgetting I'm not in California, anymore," she muttered as she brushed her shoes across that floor. "It's perfectly alright. We actually were worried that the other neighbors would get you in trouble. We didn't mind the music at all," the woman said as she laid her purse down on the counter. "Yea!" Emmet interjected. "I mean who doesn't love Nickelback's "Animals"?"

_Okay its official! I love these people!_ The man smiled again and pulled out his hand. "I'm Carlise and this is my wife, Esme." Pippa shook both of their hands which were just as cold as Edwards'.

Bella had found her way back into Edward's arms and Pippa stood all alone. This was killing her inside. For the first time that she could remember, Pippa James, multi-million dollar, internationally known socialite, was jealous of Isabella Swan.

She started to feel short of breath and felt like it was her time to go. "Well, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, thank you for letting me in your beautiful home." Esme looked at her with motherly concern, but kept quiet.

"Any friend of Bella's is a friend of ours, you are welcome any time," Carlise said putting a supportive hand on Pippa's shoulder.

A shiver went through her spine. Not because of his insanely cold hands, but just his touch made Pippa weak in the knees. As she started to walk to the door Bella followed.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Bella asked with a weary smile. Pippa looked pass Bella's shoulder and looked at Edward he was still facing the TV, not even moving. "Yea, how about we find me a job," she said looking back at Bella. "This is a small town, Pip, there's nothing much to find," she said brushing her dark locks back from her face. "Well, I'll just have to change that?" And with that Pippa gave a wink and walked out the door.

As she heard the door close behind her the confidence she had desperately built fell like Jericho. She felt like she had just been through a maze. As she got closer to her house, she could see an envelope sticking out from the crease of the door. It was labeled with red ink and a black ribbon was draped around it. Pippa immediately recognized it.

His name was Nikolai Chelnekov. As a Russian photographer he had married Ella James when they were both in their late 20's. A year later Pippa Tatiana James-Chelnekov was born. Pippa was young, but as a little girl she knew that she was loved by both of her parents. He was extremely tender to her and refered to her as "his Russian Princess." He had left 8 years ago. A day after that fatal night. He had written a letter to Pippa's mother explaining his departure and his reasons. Something about the Russian mafia of some sort. My mother, desperate to believe anything and went with this story. As Pippa grew she started to see herself change, mentally and physically. When she had tunred 12 years old she recived a message on her window sill. It had no name, but the letter explained eveything to her. Though he never wrote his name on the letter she knew it was him. The same cologne he used to wear traced the outside of the letter. His same poetic hand writing was recognizable. After that Pippa would receive more and more of these letters. Most of them telling her what to do now that she was "one of them." She never dared to disobey him. She was frightend that he would stop sending her letters, stop caring about her at all.

Pippa ran to the door quickly and grabbed that letter. She went into the house and ran upstairs to her room. On her way up she opened the letter with great force.

_**Pippa,**_

_**I hope you are in good health. It is almost time for your yearly visit. Make sure you get your ticket to Italy immediately. Do not make them wait for you.**_

Pippa sighed as she re-folded the letter. She had been hoping for something more happy and joyful. But all that he cared about was her getting to stupid Italy. She knew what she had to do. She had been doing it ever since she tunred 12. With a heavy sigh she walked to her bedroom. Her mind was filled with questions and thoughts. Italy, her dad, plane tickets, jobs, and the Cullens. Then there was that whole deal with Bella and Edward. _I can't let this be a wedge in our relationship. She's my friend._ As she brushed her teeth and combed her hair she thought about the day she was going to have tomorrow. _It's going to be great, Pippa. It'll be a brand new day._


	6. Who Let The Slut Out of the Closet?

**Okay! Now we are moving forward. This was a fun chapter to do! R & R! I'm begging you! They make my day. Sad but true! :) **

_She didn't even have time to scream, before his hand had covered her mouth. His eyes tore through her and his hands trembled. Pippa 10 year old eyes were wide and frightned. Under his metal grip she knew there was no way that she could escape. He was slinder and his crewcut made his face more defined. His chest started to heave rapidly and it almost looked like he was going to cry. However no tears fell and he stood motionless over Pippa._

_"Little one."_

_Pippa looked up. Her weak attempts at screaming were slowly stoping. His hands were so clammy, and cold that she started to feel numb._

_"I am so sorry. I must do this. Your father owes a debt to us."_

_Pippa started to shake her head rapidly and she screamed again. Her voice started to muffle and fresh tears flooded her face. She saw his face cringe._

_"I'm so sorry. Your father made a promise. I must collect it."_

_Time stopped. Life no longer existed. It was over._

9:45. Pippa laid in her king sized bed completely still. Her eyes were half opened and she was looking at the ceiling. She had already counted every single item in her room, hummed the song "Let it Be", and thought about the meaning of life. Her life. Insomnia sucked.

She was half dressed when the phone rang. She looked at the phone from her closet and smirked. Only 2 people had her new number. She knew immediately it wasn't her mom. She was toiling over a premiere dress for Angelina Jolie and always isolated herself whenever she was working on her designs. So it could only be one person.

Pippa walked to the phone and casually picked it up.

"Hi Dan."

"Pippa! Where the hell have you been?! I've been getting calls from people wanting to invite you to their premieres and runway shows! And what do you think I say to them? Sorry, Pippa wants to wallow with the townies of Forks, Washington and be "normal". She's unavailable for who knows when!"

Pippa rolled her eyes as Jamie's high voice went an octave. Dan was her mother's publicist and major media player. When he realized the potential star power of Ella James's spawn he immediately took action and much to Pippa's dismay made her known as a clean Paris Hilton.

"Dan you sound gayer in the morning than most people sound in an entire day," Pippa said while she brushed her hair in one hand.

"Don't change the subject. You can't just disappear like that. You've got to come back and work some red carpets. Go clubbing! Drive crazy! Hell, pull a Lindsay Lohan and go commando! I don't care! Just do something! Ooh, maybe I can call Angela Smithers and get you hooked up with that cutie Robert Pattinson.."

"Mmmm Robert Pattinson is drea...NO! I'm not going back to my old habits just to make the rest of the world happy!"

Pippa was now agitated. She was tired of all her attention and just wanted to be left alone. Was it so difficult to be an average person?

"Well, don't do it for the rest of the world. Do it for me. Your Danny, who wants his Pippa back. You can go back and forth from Washington to L.A. You can have the best of both worlds.

"...sigh.. what do you want me to do?"

She could hear his relief from the other end.

"Okay, I have you going to the Kung Fu Panda and Sex & the City premire in 2 weeks. Then you can fly to NY and attend Heatherette's (There designers. On Profile) fashion show, then back to L.A for George Clooney's charity event, and then……"

"OKAY! I get it! I'm pretty much doing everything!"

Pippa was so over all the glam and glitter that her pass life offered. She wanted a boyfriend. She wanted a job. She wanted new friends. She just wanted to be happy.

Dan could her Pippa's sadness.

"Pippy, you know I love you and just want the best for you."

"I know you do," Pippa said with a smile.

"Okay we'll be in touch! Bye Byes!"

After the conversation Pippa was ready to job hunt. She threw on a UCLA sweat shirt and went outside to get the newspaper.

As usual the weather was damp and muggy and fog was spreading across her street. Pippa retrieved her paper and started to unfold it.

Bella wasn't kidding when she told her that there was nothing in Forks. There was literally nothing! As Pippa held her coffee mug she flipped threw the employment section of the paper.

_Dog walking. Auto mechanic. Sanitation worker. Mortition….ew._

She wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly an ad caught her eye.

**Now Hiring Waitress**

**THE BLOATED FROG BISTRO**

Pippa giggled at the name and continued to read. The pay was decent and the restaurant was not far from her home. Pippa never had a real job before. She had done modeling in her spare time, but nothing too difficult. This was going to be interesting.

First she would have to call Bella. She felt bad that she was so aloof towards her. She had missed her and wanted to spend her first day with Bella. The Cullen's were just an unexpected surprise and she was just unprepared.

She dialed Charlie's number and waited patiently.

"Hello?"

"Good morning , Charlie."

"Oh! Pip! Good morning too you!"

He had obviously had awaken, because his voice was cracked and rough. He gave a long yawn and cleared his throat.

"So Charlie, is Bella home?"

"Yea she's actually in the kitchen cooking me breakfast, one second."

Pippa could her indistinct chattering from the other line. The sound of kitchen pots moving around and the sizzle of a hot skillet filled the phone and it started to make Pippa extremely hungry.

"Hey Pip," Bella's voice chimed.

"Hey! So sorry about leaving so soon last night. I was just so exhausted."

"Oh no problem. Everyone likes you over there. Especially Alice & Emmet!"

Pippa was a little disappointed that she did not mention Edward. She didn't know why it bothered her, but it did.

"So, I found this ad for a potential waitress job, and I was wondering if you would like to take me there. We can catch up."

"Sure. I'm finished with Charlie's breakfast anyway. See ya in 30 mins.

With that she heard the phone disconnect on the other line.

Pippa was not quite sure of the appropriate attire for a job interview so she ransacked her closet and tried her best to find something.

When Bella Swan came to pick up her friend she couldn't believe what she saw. Pippa was wearing low rider jeans, boots (WITH THE FUR), a champagne colored cami with a shear top over it. She looked like she was ready to hit the clubs and hit it hard.

"What's wrong," Pippa said in an exasperated voice. She had practically broken into a sweat trying to find a cute outfit.

"You can't wear that to an interview! No employer would ever take you seriously if you wear that."

Pippa looked down at herself and gave a confused look.

"And besides you can see your bra right through that shirt," Bella said with an amused look on her face.

"The employer might be a guy," Pippa said as she raised her eye mischievously.

"Funny. Now let's go in and find something that won't cause an accident on the streets."

As Pippa sat criss-crossed on her bed. Bella went through the walk in closet. There was silence.

"Bella, are you okay in there?"

"Um..yea….it's just…"

Pippa burst out laughing as she suddenly remembered. When it came to fashion Bella was totally clueless. It was like telling a dog to walk on it's hind legs.

"It's not funny. I'll just have to call Alice over."

Bella went to the phone and quickly dialed.

"Hey Alice, I'm at Pippa's house. We need your fashion expertise. Can you co-"

At that moment the doorbell rang. Bella and Pippa stared at each other.

"That can't be her!" Pippa exclaimed

"Oh yea, that's her," Bella said as she ran downstairs.

_Jesus! That was less than a second!_

Bella and Alice came into the room.

"Don't worry Pippa! We are going to un-slut you up in no time!" Alice said with a smile.

"SLUT?! Bella what did you tell her?"

"I just said that your former outfit was a little risky. She said slut," Bella said as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"No worries. Bella's idea of risky is not very risky at all," Alice muttered as she invited herself into the closet.

Bella glared at Alice and followed her. There was small noises from the closet and Pippa was wondering what they were talking about.

"This is cute!" Alice shrieked as she skipped over to the bed.

It was a pink fitted t-shirt with the logo "The Go-Go's" on the front. Pippa had always worn it as a knock around and never outside. It was adorable and it was a gift from Dan, himself (Picture of shirt on Profile.).

"Okay, I can work with that."

Pippa changed into the shirt and Alice started working on the accessories. Pippa looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She looked fantastic, and she felt awesome.

"Un- slut-tification is a success!" Alice said as she gave Pippa a hug from behind. All three girls laughed and headed down stairs. She had only known Alice for a day, but Pippa already felt like she had just gain a sister.

After Alice left, Bella & Pippa headed straight to the car. Pippa hollered when she saw Bella's car. It was like a red menace. It was big , rusty, and had a quirky look too it.

"Don't say a word about my car," Bella said under her breath.

"Bella, how can I not say anything? Don't get me wrong, it's cute…in a junk yard kind of way, but how can you drive this?"

The had buckled themselves in and was heading out of the driveway.

"You sound just like Edward. He wants to buy me a new car, but I won't let him. This car has character and it's sturdy."

"Well, you should consider taking him up on the offer. This thing looks like it's going to break down any minute."

Bella shook her head and kept looking ahead.

_Come on Bella. Tell me about the wedding. No more secrets._

"So Bella, how did you meet Edward, anyway?"

Bella kept looking straight, but her eyes started to shine. Pippa had never seen that look on Bella's face. What had this Edward kid done to her?

"Well, we met at school, and at first it started out rough, but then we got to know each other and one thing led to another….."

Pippa nodded and looked at Bella.

"So is this serious, huh?"

"Yea, it's pretty serious."

"How serious?" Pippa knew it was coming. She could feel it.

_Come on Bella just spill it!_

"Well..…every night…he comes over to my house and spends the night with me." Bella was now a deep red. It took her a lot of courage to say it.

"O.M.G! Bella Marie Swan you've had SEX?!"

Bella hit the break and both of them jerked forward. Bella was now redder than her car.

"NO! We haven't….done that yet…he just stays with me while I sleep. We usually just hold each other and talk."

Pippa looked at Bella as she talked about her nights with Edward. It all sounded so beautiful and romantic. She could imagine them lying in her bed, Charlie sleeping peacefully.

"And he wrote me this lullaby which he hums to me and I just feel so safe and protected…"

Pippa closed her eyes. She imagined somebody loving her like that. Somebody whispering sweet notings in her ear.

_His cold hands running through my hair. His breath so soft and gentle against my skin,his lip-..…Oh God Pippa get it together! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

Pippa looked back at Bella as she finished her loving speech. Pippa wanted to jump out of the car while it was still moving.

_I am the worst friend on the planet. How can I think a thing like that? About Edward for that matter. Yea, he's gorgeous and romantic, and has the body of Russian gymnaist. But I have to stay strong. Bella is way too important too me. _

As they continued driving, they talked about everything. School, new music, movies, and friends.

"Their names are Mike, Jessica, and Angela. I'll introduce them to you soon," Bella said as she slowed down.

"So what restaurant is it?"

"That one. The Bloated Frog."

Bella stared at the restaurant. A soft glow appeared on her face.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh nothing. It's just….this was the place where Edward and I had our first date."

Pippa looked at the tiny little bistro across from them. It was so quaint, but it was warm looking and sweet. She could imagine all shy and humble as she and Edward walked into the little restaurant.

"Okay, wish me luck Belly!"

Pippa hugged Bella and kissed her on the cheek. As she watched Bella drive away she realized that she was now in a new world. A world where people were happy by the most simplistic things. Pippa liked it. She liked it very much.

The interview went well, much to Pippa's surprise. Her employer was named Mr. Kutson. He was in his mid 30's and was wiry and lanky. He had warm chestnut eyes and a laugh which reminded her of a lovable Disney character by the name of Goofy. He was shocked and ecstatic to see Pippa for he had heard of her arrival. He knew how popular she was and how business would sky rocket if she worked at the Bloated Frog. He could imagine a line of men waiting to be seated by his star server. All of them admiring her beauty and just happy to be near her. And of course Pippa would win over the woman with her charm. Yes, this was a great business move on his part.

Pippa started work right away. She met the staff and learned how to serve.

"Here's your apron, Pippa," Mr. Kutson said smiling.

"Very, classy," Pippa said smiling. She was loving the whole working woman thing she was doing.

For 2 days Pippa worked at her new job. Mr. Kutson was noticing the change in his bistro right away. More people would come and usually request Pippa James as their server. Of course Mr. Kutson could never ignore the other waitresses, but he made sure Pippa could hit every section of the restaurant just so people could see her. He often felt guilty about it. He liked her and thought she was a hard worker, and never wanted to exploit her.

Bella would stop by everyday and visit. She worked at a nature store right down the street with her friend Mike Newton. During her lunch break she and Bella would meet with Alice and Rosalie and they would check out the stores in town. Pippa loved her new life and felt like life was finally going her way.

Friday Night, Pippa was closing up with 2 other waitress, Hannah & Liz. All of them were having a good laugh while they mopped the floors. Suddenly the door opened.

Without looking Pippa yelled, "Sorry, we're closed. Please come tomorrow."

"Well that's not very hospitable."

Pippa's stood up straight and her back tightened. That voice went through her like a drug and she gently started to hyperventilate. As she turned around she could see his messy brown hair and his perfect crooked smile. He was just so….dazzling.

_Find a happy place. Find a happy place. Find a happy place….dammit this is my happy place._

"Edward. Hi."

"I know you guys are closed but do you think you guys coul-"

"YES!" Hannah screamed immediately

Everyone stared and Hannah bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you could pour some soup for me. Bella is under the weather and I wanted to get her favorite."

"Of course! Hannah or Liz, can one of you get some soup from the back?"

"I'LL GET IT!" They both said simultaneously.

Like a heard of water buffalo both of the girls toppled over each other just to reach the back. Pippa chuckled and shook her head.

_One cute guy and suddenly we have all become cave people._

She turned to face him and she was caught of guard. He was looking at her, very closely. Like a scientist slowly discovering a new cure for a rare disease. Pippa's heart accelerated. She breathed slowly and tried to compose herself.

_There will be an answer let it be….let it be, let it be, let it be…there will be an answer…let it be._

"You like the Beatles?"

Pippa eyes gaped open.

"Ho…how…did you know that?"

"You just seem like the kind of person who would listen to that kind of music."

Pippa nodded and gave a small smile.

Edward smiled and both of them stared into each others eyes. Time ceased to exist. Heaven was now in reach.

"Here's your soup!"

Both of them broke away from each other and looked back,

Liz was the winner as she held the soup over her head.

She walked over to Edward and flirtatiously gave him the bag.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll love this."

Pippa rubbed her arm and she felt the heat the once rose in her cheeks slowly die down.

"So, I'll see you later, Pippa."

Pippa waved as she watched Edward walk out of the store. With mop in hand Pippa looked dazed.

"I remember the first time I saw him," Liz said from the counter.

"He was with his girlfriend, and Hannah had rushed to the back to tell me about him. When I got out I saw him and I could barely speak. I completely ignored the girl and was totally distracted by him. He didn't eat a thing," she said with a laugh.

Pippa was barley listening. Their was something wrong. Her eyes went black as night and she started to feel dizzy.

_Not again. Please God, not here._

Visions went through her mind rapidly. She could see them so clearly. They were coming soon. She knew it.

"Pippa are you alright?" Hannah's voice was so muffled she could barley here.

_I've got to get out of here. I've got leave. I've got to get to Italy._

As she staggered over to the counter she tried to grab something close to her for support.

"PIPPA WATCH OUT!"

In a flash Pippa slipped on the wet floor and as her head hit the side of the counter she started to see the images disappear.

She was now lying in darkness. And the darkness was silent.


	7. An Unwanted Confession

It happened in one motion

_It happened in one motion. His mouth was latched on to my neck and his hands were grasping my arms. Feeling his teeth sink into my skin I let out a gasp. I tried to scream, but as my blood quickly drained out I became pale and weak. This was the end. Even I knew when it was over .Closing my eyes I was ready to fade away._

_Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and there standing was my father. His eyes were filled with rage and his hands were clenched in a tight fist. He made an earth shattering growl and in one moment he had grabbed the stranger and slammed him to the floor. Too weak to lift my head I laid there motionless. I could hear the battle clearly, and from the sound of it, my father was winning. I could hear them crashing into the furniture downstairs and aggressive noises were know audible. _

_Slowly everything became quiet, but the sound of the cold wind._

_Then it happened. White hot pain, sharp and powerful, swept through my body._

_I screamed myself hoarse and clutched my body._

_Jerking back and forth, the pain increased by the second. My breathing became rapid and I started to break into a sweat._

_As I continued to scream I could see him returning to my room. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against it. The look in his eyes was unforgettable. _

"_Daddy," I whimpered._

_He walked to my bed and pulled me gently into his arms. As he cooed and comforted me he slowly pulled my hair back to expose my neck. _

_He examined the swelling punctures and slid his finger around them. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh._

_As the pain dulled, I sniffled and buried my head into his chest. He then started to softly sing a Russian lullaby as he rocked me back and forth._

**_Bai, bai, bai, bai, _**_**  
**_**_Báyu, Detusku mayú! _**_**  
**_**_Bai, bai, bai, bai, _**_**  
**_**_Báyu, Detusku mayú! _**_**  
**_**_Shta na górki, na goryé, _**_**  
**_**_O visyénnei, o poryé, _**_**  
**_**_Ptíchki Bozhiye payút, _**_**  
**_**_F tyómnam lyési gnyózda vyut. _**

_**  
**_**_Bai, bai, bai, bai, _**_**  
**_**_Bayu, orchid, little dear. _**_**  
**_**_Bai, bai, bai, bai, _**_**  
**_**_Bayu, orchid, little dear. _**_**  
**_**_On the hillside in the spring, _**_**  
**_**_Birds of heaven sweetly sing, _**_**  
**_**_seeking for their young what¹s best _**_**  
**_**_in the forest dark they nest._**

_As the soft pain lingered I could feel myself slowly falling asleep. As my eyelids began to close I took one last look at him. He gave a smile and he gently touched my face._

"_Sleep, my Pippa. Nothing will harm you now. Everything will be the same in the morning."_

_This was the last time I saw my father. By the next morning, he was gone._

"She seems to be waking up."

"I'm surprised. She hit her head pretty hard. I was expecting her to awake mid afternoon tomorrow."

I could not figure out why one of the voices sounded so familiar. As my eyes started to flutter, I could feel my heart beating at its normal slow and heavy pace.

My head killed and as I tried to rub it I noticed the IV connected to my arm.

_Shit._

"Well, hello Ms. James"

Carlisle Cullen stood in his white coat and dark blue shirt. His blonde hair was slicked back and his eyes were shining.

"Mr. Cullen! ….um…how's it hanging?"

_Oh my god. I did not just say that._

"I'm hanging quite nicely, thank you. You may want to call me Dr. Cullen, instead."

It took me a moment to figure out that we were in a hospital. The smell of sterilization was strong and I started to feel dizzy. I blushed as Dr. Cullen looked at me and I adjusted my hospital gown.

_Of course he has too be my McDreamy!_

"Okay Pippa I'm just going to check on that head of yours."

He leaned in front of me and gently placed his cold hands on my forehead. I closed my eyes as his hands traveled.

"Well the stitches are in there nicely," he murmured as he kept analyzing

"Stitches!? Are you serious," I groaned.

"You hit your head pretty badly. You're lucky you didn't get a concussion. Don't worry there's only 4 in there," he said.

"Keep this up and you might beat Bella in the most hospital visits in one year competition."

Dr. Cullen continued to look at my head just to make sure he didn't miss anything. As he looked lower, something caught his eye. The mark was visible now and it was placed between my neck and collar bone.

I opened my eyes and fear suddenly filled me. He was now touching it and glaring. He was dead silent and all I could do was lay there.

_He dose not know a thing, Pippa. There is no way he could possibly know. Don't worry._

Carlise's pressed his lips together and took his hands from my hair. He stood up and went directly to the sink that was across from us and washed his hands. The silence was excruciating and I thought I just might go insane.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm ready to give Pippa her medication," said a tall blonde that walked into the room.

Perky, nurse Cady, walked over to me and laid down two small white tablets and a cup of water.

"Take these. They should make you fall asleep much easier."

Carlise walked to Nurse Cady's side and picked up the pills and cup. Both of us looked at him with confusion.

"I need to talk with Ms. James for a couple of minutes. I don't want her falling asleep on me," he said with a chuckle.

Nurse Cady grinned and nodded shyly.

_These Cullen men should be locked up for the sake of all women. _

As the nurse left Mr. Cullen walked to the back of the room. He took off his white coat and pulled out a chair.

_Oh no, this is serious._

He sat right beside my bed and looked directly at me.

"Pippa, is there anything you want to tell me?"

His warm eyes were now dark and focused and his lips were now a straight line. My heart started to beat furiously as my mind went into overdrive.

_He does not know! He does not know! He can't know!_

I decided to play the clueless and innocent.

"Something to tell you? No, I don't think so." I flashed my renowned smile and waited for his response.

Carlise laid back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Pippa, you don't have to be afraid of me. I understand. We are alike in many ways."

My throat tightened and I could feel myself shaking.

We both looked at each other for the longest time. Suddenly, realization kicked in and I finally knew what he meant.

_No………he can't be._

I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe it.

"Pippa, I am over 300 years old. When I was changed I had a hard time meeting my own kind too."

_This can't be real! This can't be happening!_

Tears welled in my eyes as I strained my arm to wipe them away. I had kept my secret for so long, that it made me upset that he had so easily found out.

I brushed my hair out of my face and looked down at the cotton blanket covering me. I could no longer hide. I had to face the truth.

"It was 10 years ago," I started.

I told him about the night I was attacked. Carlise sat there with one hand on his cheek and one place on the arm of his chair.

After I finished speaking Carlise didn't move. My eyes were puffy from the tears and I felt absolutely exposed.

"He never finished, did he?"

I glanced at him as I suddenly began to shake. He was now starting to piece everything together and it scared me to no end. I gulped and shook my head.

"While he was changing me my father had come into my room and stopped him. His venom went through me, but not completely. Only half of me is human. The other half ….…."

I couldn't continue. I was breaking down now and I hated doing it in front of Carlise. He quietly stood up and put his arms around me. As I soaked his nice shirt with my tears I felt a sudden sense of ease. His cold skin brushed my cheek. It was like I was 10 all over again.

"Was your father one to?" Carlise murmured into my ear.

I nodded weakly.

"He was born in 1923 and was changed in 1956."

"Why did your attacker say your father had a debt to pay?"

I adjusted my IV and looked back at him.

"When my father met my mom, he was always nervous about their relationship. My father never wanted to change my mother so he just never told her what he really was. When they got married they tried to have a baby. However, as you probably know, that could not happen."

I started to talk more softly.

"My father felt guilty that he could never give my mom a child. So he went to Italy…"

I could feel Carlise's body tensing and his eyes becoming more focused. He pushed me away, much to my surprise.

"The Volturi," he said in his darkest tone.

"Yes, he had been associated with them in the past and went to them for help. He made a deal with them and 9 months later, here I am."

I was now propped up against my pillow feeling exhausted. This confession was draining me dry.

"And the deal was your morality?"

"On my 10th birthday, I was supposed to be changed. That's what he agreed too. However, as time went on my dad realized that he didn't want that kind of life for me. So when the time came…he reacted and killed attacker that was sent by the Volturi."

Carlise stood at the edge of the bed, absorbing all this.

"So when your father interrupted your changing, the Volturi found out and punished him by making him leave."

_This guy is good._

"They told him that if he ever saw me again, they would kill me and my mom…..that's why he left," I said.

I looked down at my hands as the trembling started to die. I could remember waking up the next morning completely alone in my huge house. Wandering from room to room in my slippers, calling for my dad.

"He always writes me letters. Usually their telling me how to live my life now that I'm literally half- dead." The sound of that made me giggle a little. After all these years, it was still hard to believe that a part of my soul was gone.

Carlise chuckled as he rubbed his chin.

"So I guess that's why you are still able to eat, stand in the sun, cry, and bleed. That's the human part that never changed."

I nodded.

"But you still drink blood."

My face twisted in distaste as Carlise let out quiet laugh. That was the worst part about being who I was. I could eat food one minute and be kill Bambi in the other (She is also a "vegetarian"). Seeing her face, he laid his cold hand on mine.

"Does Bella know about this?"

My face relaxed and I stared at the blank white wall behind Carlise.

"She has no clue, does she?"

"Well, she is Bella."

"Were you planning on telling her?"

I shook my head and pulled my blanket closer to me.

"Well, I think she should have more understanding, considering the circumstances….."

"What circumstances?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not the only one in my family who's been through this."

_Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme…….Edward. He is one too. Bella is going to marry Edward. The vampire. She is going to marry a vampire……..this is just weird._

"Does Bella know that Edward is a v-?

"Yes," Carlise said immediately. "She is aware of Edward's condition."

"Amazing," Pippa whispered. Bella never did anything normal.

"Dr. Cullen?" Nurse Cady said poking her head through the door.

Both of us turned our heads as the perky Nurse tapped her foot. Obviously she wanted to run some more rounds with Dr. Cullen. Who could blame her?

"Oh yes! I'll give you your medication."

As I swallowed my pills I started to feel light headed. A weight was lifted off me today and I was glad. I trusted Carlise and I felt he trusted me too.

As a situated myself in a sleeping position I could hear Carlise start to walk out of the room. Suddenly I remembered what had put me in the hospital in the first place.

I could see them all in packs. They were new borns and they were on the loose.

I could see them disperse into different sections of the earth and one in particular coming to close to home.

I panicked and started to yell out for Carlise. In flash he was back and now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong?" he said with great urgency.

"Carlise, I mean Dr. Cullen, before I hit my head I was seeing visions. I usually get them once in awhile, but this time is was so vivid. A newborn is coming to Forks soon and it's bringing along 6 others."

Carlise's arms were crossed across his chest and he was now staring at the floor. Deep in thought he started to pace back and forth.

Finally, he stopped mid way and looked at me.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a busy day."

And with that he flicked off the light switch and walked out of the room. I was now alone in the dark and the faint sound of humming generators filled the room. The moon was full and the glow shifted through the window and on to my face.

I didn't know what Carlise had planned but _I _knew that danger was near and we were running out of time.


	8. Shirts Are Overrated Anyway

Carlise had kept me for an extra 2 days just so he could have some more private time with me

**You guys rock! No seriously, thank you for being so kind and reviewing! I'm just grateful that my reviews have hit the double digit mark. YAY! OKAY EDITOR ALERT: When you see this on a certain word or person, then that means I have a picture on my profile. Keep reviewing!! :D**

Carlisle kept me for an extra 2 days so he could have some more private time with me. It was understandable seeing that I confessed that I was a vampire…well half of one at least.

"It's very rare that venom doesn't complete itself," he told me one afternoon after I finished my 2nd helping of hospital Jell-O.

"You are very much, one in a million."

I shrugged and roughly plopped my lunch tray on my bed side table.

They called us the "unfinished' for obvious reasons.

Including me there were 7 of us. It was kind of cool that we were considered rare, but that was not always the case.

As I fluffed my pillow I looked at the TV that was now on mute. It was Entertainment Tonight and they were doing a piece on a movie premiere. There was a pregnant Angelina Jolie holding her belly while wearing a green flowing dress. Right next to Brad Pitt was a petit woman who was wearing a classic black dress and was dripping in diamonds. Ella James looked stunning. As Angelina showed off her dress and gave the credit to my mom I started to smile.

"Your mom is very good at what she does," Carlisle said as he admired the green dress as well.

"_BEAKING NEWS IN TONIGHTS REAL OR RUMOR! SPEAKING OF ELLA JAMES, WAS HER DAUGHTER PIPPA RUSHED TO THE ER…….?"_

My mouth gaped open as Mary Heart's tight fact broke into a questioning look.

_Please be rumor! Please be rumor! Please be rumor!_

"_THAT IS REAL. THE 18 YEAR OLD SOCIALITE WAS REPORTEDLY RUSHED TO THE ER AFTER A NASTY SPILL. THOUGH WE ARE NOT QUITE SURE OF THE LOCATION, WE CAN TELL YOU THAT SHE IS 100 OKAY! WE'RE PULLING FOR YOU PI-"_

I didn't hear the last words because I was already calling Dan on the hospital phone. Though he was miles away from Forks, he had people everywhere. I couldn't do anything without him knowing it. And of course he had to get the media involved.

As the phone rang I looked at Carlisle.

My apparent anger amused him and he sat their waiting for the show to begin.

"Don't start Pippa," said the familiar voice of Dan.

"I told you that if you didn't start popping by anytime soon, I would have to do something."

"Dan! How the hell did you even know about my accident?"

I could tell he was rolling his eyes through the phone.

"Pippa, you seem too forget that you are living in a town where the most exciting thing that has happened there is your arrival. I could flip through the directory and I bet every single person would have some dirt on you."

I was losing my cool now. I hated when he acted like a smart ass.

"So I talk to your realtor and she told me that she heard from her manicurist, who heard from her neighbor, who had lunch with a woman, whose daughter worked at the hospital that you took a little spill….at you knew job. What was it called again? Ah yes! The Bloating Frog." He started to laugh.

"Get to the point!"

"Well the woman's daughter is your nurse, Cady. Sweet thing, but too chatty, she'll never get a man with that. I got the information from her."

As I held the phone to my ear, I glared at Cady from across the hall.

_Thanks a lot Barbie_

"How could she give you my information? You could've been some creeper!"

"Not when the patient put you down as an emergency contact."

_Damn. Mental Note: Change contacts_

I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Anyway," he continued. "When I found out that you hit your head I saw a window of opportunity."

"I bet you did," I muttered.

"Look, I just changed a few facts. You have not been in the news for weeks now! I'm doing the best I can too maintain your A-list status."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was like we were talking in code. My life was already a mess, why make it even worse?

"Okay, I appreciate your concern, but I really would like to lay low for awhile. I have a lot of stuff happening right now and it would really help me if you just kept the media off my trail."

Dan groaned in frustration, but agreed to my proposal.

"Fine, I'll be your Santa Maria and help you. Oh, by the way! Robert Pattinson's people called me and asked if you and he could have dinner together. Apparently, that nice piece of British man candy likes your _London Bridge." _ He started to snicker.

"You've been holding on too that one for awhile, haven't you?" I said raising an eyebrow.

After hanging up Carlisle re-bandaged my stitches and nicely left with my tray. My mind was so filled that I didn't even realize he left.

After telling Carlisle about my past, I was now more nervous than ever. Very few people knew about my secret …..if you could actually call them _people. _

Bella visited me the day after my accident.

As usual she freaked when she saw the few drops of dry blood in my hair.

For a girl who was engaged to a vampire she acting a little too spastic.

Her company made my recovery much better and I was grateful that she showed concern. Ever since I arrived to Forks I've been feeling this wedge between us.

And the wedge was very apparent.

Edward Cullen was born in 1901 and was changed in 1917. Carlisle had saved him from a deadly illness and they had been together ever since. He and Bella fell for each other almost instantaneously and a year later Edward popped the question.

"You didn't know she was engaged?"

"No." I said abruptly as I looked at Carlisle

"Apparently, I'm the only living thing in the universe that didn't know….well, I guess dead things knew too," I muttered remembering that the Cullen's weren't exactly alive themselves.

I just couldn't understand it.

When Bella and I were younger, I was always the opinionated and outgoing one. Bella, however, always kept to herself and never expressed her emotions around people she didn't know.

I wondered if Bella was afraid of what I would think about her marriage too, Edward.

What did I think about her marriage to Edward?

Well, I was thrilled that Bella found someone she could feel comfortable with. Someone who could make her feel like a woman.

However, I was not sure about how I felt about the whole marriage deal.

When I thought of marriage I thought of white picket fences, 2 kids, a golden retriever, and a cute little house in the suburbs. Aka: The Perfect Life.

I could never imagine that for her.

And besides, what was the rush? We were young women out of high school with the world in our hands. And now she was ready to call it quits and settle down?

Bella really was an old soul.

Carlisle let me out after the 3rd day and I immediately went back to work.

I could tell instantly business had slowed at the bistro. Once I walked into the door Mr. Kutson knocked me over with a gigantic bear hug.

I'm pretty sure I felt moisture in his eyes also.

"Oh Pippa! We've missed you so much! Are you feeling, okay? God, we've missed you! Look we even baby proofed all the counters!"

Yep. Things had not changed a bit.

As days went by I was desperate to find distractions from my visions.

The newborns were coming so quickly.

I wasn't too stressed, because I knew that they were on the east coast. However, I never took anything for granted and kept my guard up.

One Friday night, the Bloating Frog was jammed packed and the customers seemed to be filing one by one.

For once I was thankful for my vampire like skill of multi-taking.

However, Mr. Kutson was overwhelmed and I was sure he was about to crawl in a corner of the room and start crying.

"PIPPA!" Mr. Kutson screamed from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. K?" I asked breathlessly.

"We have an order that needs to be delivered. Here's the address. Here's the food."

"Um…okay…where is the place exac-?"

Before I could finish, Mr. Kutson had disappeared into the mass of waiting customers.

The sunrise was just starting to set as I drove through the winding road. My GPS was taking me on the weirdest path and I was getting very frustrated.

_Where is this place?_

"YOU HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION!

As I got out of my car I took notice of my surroundings. The place was absolutely beautiful.

Right in front of me was a breath taking ocean with the sun barely hitting the horizon. The sound of splashing sea caps hitting the jagged rocks and the smell of salt was filling my nostrils.

If I had known this was in Forks I would've moved along time ago. California had nothing on this.

As I finished gazing I read the sign at the entrance way. The tall trees hid the letters and I struggled to read the words

"Le..lu...la….pesh…pu-."

"La Push."

I spun around a faced the person behind me.

He was tall, but not lanky. He was built and his long ebony hair was tied in a messy pony tail. He had a very young and innocent face, but that did not hide the fact that he was extremely good looking.

"What?" I asked confused by his reply.

"La Push, that's what the sign says."

"Oh," I said with an embarrassing laugh.

"I actually have an order for a…..Jacob Black."

"That's me," Jacob said as he walked towards me.

His strides were long and dominating and as he came closer I instinctively took a step back.

This amused him greatly and he slowly reached for the bag of food in my hands.

As he grabbed the bag, our skins touched and for a second I felt my entire body warm up.

As he looked through the bag too see if all was there, I grabbed the receipt from my pocket.

"Okay, your total will come to …69.96," I said with a little surprise in my voice.

"Yea, I have a big family," Jacob said as he dug through his jean pockets.

My eyes bulged as I realized that he was only wearing a pair of faded jeans.

His chiseled abs rippled down his torso and I immediately looked down at the sandy ground.

_Don't look, girl. Don't even think about looking. _

"So your Bella's friend, huh?" Jacob said not looking away from his money.

"Uh...yea….I am? How'd you know?"

He looked up and I noticed that he had the darkest eyes, I'd ever seen.

"She told me you just moved here. She always tells me the funniest stories about you."

_I'm not even going to ask_

As I collected his money I noticed that Jacob was giving me a slight glance.

As he looked me up and down, I started to turn red. My black and green uniform wasn't exactly my idea of attractive.

"So, are you one of Bella's friends?" I asked hoping to break the tension.

"You could say that," he replied with a small shrug.

His eyes lowered and his face became more relaxed. It looked like he was holding something back. Something sacred. I started to wonder weather he and Bella were more than just friends.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Jacob. Maybe you, Bella, and I can hang out sometime."

Jacob's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he nodded.

"Yea, that would be awesome." He said with a huge grin

His face made me smile.

When I got back to the bistro, Mr. Kutson was flopped on a small chair in the back room with an ice pack on his head.

It was finally calm and the last remaining customers were just leaving.

I spent an hour and a half, cleaning, setting up chairs, and personally popping a Vic Odin in Mr. Kuton's mouth. He was really a mess.

After saying good night to the crew, I hopped into my car and drove into the night.

10 minutes had past and I was still driving. Even though I had settled in Forks I still didn't know my way around.

And as usual my GPS was being extremely cruel.

I had no clue where I was and the darkness of my surroundings made me anxious.

"_**BAAM**_**!"**

Letting out a scream I covered my face and put my head between my knees.

I slowly raised my head and looked at the hood of the car. It was smoking non-stop and the car had come to a dead halt.

"UGH!" I moaned as I got out.

I inspected the car and I realized that one of my engines pieces had fallen off.

As I stood on the side of the road I looked around for any sign of civilization.

The woods looked intimidating and I felt very nervous.

I was an extremely strong individual thanks to my vampire genes. However, I was still able too get hurt, and I really didn't want to be confronted.

I grabbed my cwll from my pocket and tried to dial Charlie.

_Of course there's no signal here_

"Need a lift?"

My body went into flight mode and I started to run as fast as I could. The damp street made my Converses squeak and I was noisily racing down the hill.

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip on my wrist.

My legs went from right under me and I hit the ground ass first.

"You know, you can really hurt a persons' feelings, running away like that."

Jacob stood over me with his hand still gripping my wrist. My hands looked small and delicate compared to his, and I was pretty sure that one slip could break it entirely.

"Jacob! Sorry, I heard a voice and I just got scared."

He picked me up off the ground and we walked to my car.

I told him what happened; and he stared to look at the damage.

"Yep, you're missing several screws. I think my dad has a couple in our garage."

While he was talking I noticed for the second time that he was missing a certain article of clothing.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" I asked.

He tuned his head and his muscles started to ripple.

"Does it bother you?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No…….I mean there's nothing wrong with bein-……..what are we going to do about my car?"

He dug in his pockets and tossed me a pair of keys.

"Here, these are the keys to my car. Drive to my place and I'll push your Cadillac there."

"Are you insane?" I replied as he started to push my dead car.

"That thing weighs a ton! You'll never make it."

Jacob rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines, "You've been hanging around Bella, too much."

And with that he started to push.

I jumped into his jeep and started to drive to La Push. Luckily I remembered where it was and I arrived without any trouble.

Jacob was already there leaning on the car with his arms folded and wearing a smug smile.

"It's about time you showed up. I was going to organize a search team and everything." He said with a chuckle.

Jacob led me to his garage and offered me a Coke.

As I watched him work on my car I noticed two parked motorcycles in the corner.

"Nice bikes," I said.

Looking up from the hood he turned around and smiled.

"Yea, one's mine and the other one's Bella's. We fixed them up together last year and we took them out a couple of times. The first time we tried it Bella hit her head."

_Of course she did_

I walked over to one of the bikes and slid my hand across the front.

"I ride myself, you know," I said wanting to impress Jacob.

This surprised him.

"The lovely, Pippa James, is actually a wild hog? Cool!"

I shrugged and gave him a smile.

We must've talked for an hour about motorcycles, movies, music, and other random things.

Jacob Black was a smart ass, but he was extremely entertaining and I never laughed so hard in my life.

"You know, I like you Pippa," he said.

"I like you too, Jacob," I said before taking a swig from my Coke.

"I think it's really cool, that you want to start a new life for yourself. I wish I could."

He lowered his head and stared at his empty pop can. I didn't want to pry, but I could tell that Bella was connected in some way.

Since Jacob's dad was not home, we were not able to get most of the tools we needed.

"I'll take you home," Jacob replied as he threw away our sodas.

As I walked to his car I realized that Jacob was not following me.

"Are you coming?" I asked motioning to his Jeep.

"A car? No way!"

Before I knew it I was holding on to Jacob's waist as he drove his motorcycle onto the road.

We finally got closer to my house, when I could feel Jacob's muscles tighten.

"Are you okay, Jake?"

He nodded, but he was now staring at the Cullen's house. Bella's fiery red truck was parked out in the front.

As Jacob's expression hardened I suddenly realized what was happening.

It all made sense now.

Klutzy Girl meets Hot Vampire Boy.

Klutzy Girl falls in love with Hot Vampire Boy.

Cute La Push Boy likes Klutzy Girl.

However, Klutzy Girl likes La Push Boy as a friend.

Cute La Push Boy hates Hot Vampire Boy.

_Mental Note#2: Call the writers of "The Young and the Restless." This is solid material right here_

I looked back at Jacob and he was now heading to my drive way.

"Watch your step," he said quietly to me.

Once I stepped off I looked back at him.

"Thanks, for everything. I had a great time," I said sweetly.

"I had a great time, too," he responded.

I don't know what came over me at that moment but the words just spilled out.

"Do you want to hang out some time?"

Jacob looked at me and then looked back at the Cullen's house. He was obviously thinking about Bella.

"Yea," he said with more aggression.

"I would love that."

I shook my head and sighed.

I wanted to hang out with Jacob, because I really liked his company.

However, if all he wanted to do was make Bella jealous then forget it.

"Jacob, if you think your going to make Bella jealous by hanging out with me then forget about it. I don't want to be a pawn in your little love triangle."

Jacob looked shocked and started to find the words to say.

He knew I was right and he was embarrassed that I had figured him out so easily.

Vampire intellect rocked!

"I'm sorry, your right. I was being ridiculous. And I do want to hang out with you. For real!"

I reluctantly smiled and forgave him.

"Come pick up your car tomorrow, okay?"

As I nodded Jacob rode away. The smile was still lingering on my face after he was gone.

Suddenly from the corner of my eye I could see the Cullen's front window. Their peeking from the curtain was Bella, and right behind her, Edward.

Thankfully, I was not facing them so they didn't know I was watching as well.

Edward's face was unreadable, but Bella's face was mixed with confusion, surprise, and dare I say it, a hint of anger.

She had seen Jacob and I ride up together, and that must've put a crack in her and Jacob's already delicate relationship.

I started for my door, not looking back at the house.

_Why do I feel that my life just got more complicated?_

**Okay! Next chapter I'm thinking a wild crazy girls night, with Pippa & Bella! Involvingthe police, perhaps? Stay Tuned. REVIEW!**


	9. The Showdown on Kemmet Street

**You guys are great! Thanks for all the positive reviews! MAKE SURE YOU LOOK AT THE PROFILE! I have added more pictures which can help you follow along in the story! REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! :D**

Bella's face was embedded in my mind and it made sleeping very difficult. It was now 7: 45 in the morning and I was watching infomercials on my TV set.

I knew I didn't do anything wrong. Meeting Jacob was a coincidence. And yet, I still felt like I was stabbing Bella in the back.

Jacob had already confirmed he had feelings for Bella. Well he kind of confirmed. The face he made when he realized that Bella was over at the Cullen's seemed to say it all.

_Men are so confusing_

After watching 30minutes of pointless TV shows I decided that it was in my best interest to do something productive.

As I finished off my last bit of cereal, I was ready to get to Jacob's place. As I started walking to the garage I realized that I was lacking transportation. La Push was not that far, but on foot it would take at least an hour.

Suddenly, a loud engine sound came from the far corner of my street.

Jacob in all his glory rode his motorcycle down the road. He was wearing a dark pair of aviators and too my surprise a loose white button down shirt.

He rode up to the curb and lifted the helmet from his head.

"You didn't expect, to walk all the way to my house, didya?" He asked when he looked at my shocked expression.

"I didn't know what too expect, honestly," I said. "I'm more surprised that your waist up is covered."

"Much too your disappointment I assume," he said with a wink.

"Wow, your modesty warms my heart."

I took the extra helmet from Jacob and held on to him as he started the bike. As we were about to ride off Jacob went to a complete stop. The sudden halt pushed me forward and my face pressed into his back.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed still a little shaken.

Right in front of us was a perfect, shiny, silver, Volvo and inside was a very stoned faced, Edward. His car had come around the corner the same time we pulled out, which almost led to a crash.

The tension in the air was undeniable and I watched as Hot Vampire Boy and Cute La Push Boy stared each other down. It was like watching an old Western. As my body pressed against Jacob's back I could feel his deep, low growls.

Edward did not flinch, but his hands that were clasped around the wheel started to tighten. He had that look of slight disgust and irritation.

_Edward, please don't run us over_

Suddenly, Edward's eyes looked from Jacob too me. His hardened face melted in to a serene expression. His honey warm eyes searched my face and I felt myself shake.

Edward started to drive around us. As he was about to pass he stopped his car, so his window was facing me. He slowly lowered it and popped his head out.

Our faces were 3 inches apart now and I could see that Jacob was getting upset. Edward drew his hands out and reached for my face. The shaking in my body stopped and I started to feel light headed.

Edward grabbed the straps of my helmet and snapped them together.

"Rule #1: When you put a helmet on, make sure it's secure. Survival 101, right Jacob?"

Jacob's lip curled into a sneer, and before I could utter a word, Jacob started the bike and we drove away.

The entire ride was complete silence.

When we finally arrived to La Push, the sky was now a cloudless blue. The air smelled so fresh and clean.

Jacob got off the bike and marched into the garage. As I followed him, I realized that their were 2 boys already inside.

"Pippa, these are my friends, Quil and Embry. Ouil and Embry, Pippa."

The boys, who were once hunched over my car, now straightened and gave me big goofy grins.

They both greeted me and complimented me on my taste in cars.

"This car is sweet! Can I take it out sometime?" Quil asked.

I shrugged and told him it was okay. The boys joked and razzed for about 15 minutes while I watched. Though they were friends, I could tell that there was some kind of hidden brotherhood, between the 3. They seemed like siblings.

Billy, Jacob's dad, came into the garage and greeted me with a smile. He told me what had happened to my car and what I needed to do too prevent it from breaking again.

Billy Black was a close friend of Charlie's. So it was nice too trade stories about him too Billy. He seemed like a very neat guy.

"Turn it on," Jacob directed me. I put my key in and pressed the accelerator. My Cadillac purred and I gave out a girly squeal which made all the Quileute guys laugh.

"Thank you all so much! How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my leather bond wallet. Jacob leaned into the car door and hovered over me.

"Pippa, I know in California, everyone expects money for everything they do. But here, when a beautiful damsel is in trouble than we are willing to help. No charge."

I looked over Jacob and glanced at Billy, Quil, and Embry. The nodded in agreement and gave me smiles. I hesitantly, put my wallet back in my pocket and looked at Jacob.

"Thank you."

"However," he said as I was about to back out of the drive way.

"You could do one thing for me."

I looked at him suspiciously and folded my arms.

"Okay, tell me."

He started to lean in closer and I gulped.

"My family and I have a bonfire about once every 2 weeks. It's very casual and all we do is swap stories. Come to one, okay?"

I started to hesitate. I liked Jacob, but what was I getting myself into? It was obvious that there was a war going on between him and Edward. And though I hadn't known Edward that long, I didn't want to upset him in anyway.

However, what did it matter if he didn't like it? He probably wouldn't care.

"Sure, I'll come."

After I answered I realized that Jacob was gone. His white shirt was now lying motionless on the ground.

"So much for that," I muttered.

While I was driving I started to feel the need to see Bella. Last night was awkward and I just wanted too make sure that we were cool.

When I got to the Swan's I noticed that the top level window was wide open. I immediately assumed that that was Edward's getaway system. He was a vampire, but no guy wants to face the wrath of an angry father. Excpecially one who wears a gun 24/7.

"Who is it?" a voice came after I rang the doorbell.

_Really Charlie? This again?_

"Charlie's its Pippa, open up!"

"Oh! Sorry Pippy. I should invest in a keyhole, huh?" He said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't hurt."

As I walked in I noticed that there was no smell of freshly cooked bacon in the air.

"I'm guessing Bella's taking an off day, huh?"

Charlie nodded and put on his police jacket.

"Well, I have to go to work early, so I told her too sleep in."

I said bye to Charlie as he left and then it was just me and an almost empty house. I marched up stairs with little expectations. The stairs made a light creaking sound and each time I took a step I became a little more nervous.

When I reached Bella's door I gave a light knock. After 2 minutes of waiting I assumed that she was a sleep.

_Screw this I'm going in_

Bella's room was very comfortable and quaint. It was very Bella with her stacks of Cds and cute little knick knacks. And then there was Bella, sleeping like a log.

I felt kind of bad barging in while she was asleep. My creeper reputation would not diminish anytime soon. However, she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to mess it up.

She then started to murmmer something.

"_Edward, my love……"_

She was dreaming about Edward, of course. Who could blame her?

Then after a few mumbles she started to whisper something else.

"_Jacob, my Jacob……."_

I gasped and stepped back two paces.

_So, my theory was right. Bella and Jacob did have feelings for each other! Poor, Bella. No, poor Edward. Does he even know? Godammit Bella, what have you gotten your butt into!_

She started to squirm a little and I knew that standing there was not going to get me answers. I quietly took off my shoes and my jacket. I embraced my inner child and positioned myself.

_1, 2, 3……._

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled as I body slammed onto Bella's bed.

Her eyes spread wide open and before she could say anything she slipped from her sheets and onto the hard wood floor.

"Morning Izzy!" I said with an innocent grin.

I loved doing that to her.

"God Pippa! I hate when you do that!" she exclaimed as she collected herself from the floor.

"Oh you love it! Charlie just left, so he let me in."

Bella muttered something unintelligible and told me that she was going to take a quick shower. She could be so moody in morning.

I took the liberty of making up her bed and folding some clothes that were lying on the floor. After, I decided to do some exploring and see what kinds of things Bella had lurking around. Her mantle was piled with classic books, all that I had read. Her table also had a few cool, things and too my pleasure a smile heart framed picture of me and her.

As I continued to look around I noticed a CD that was placed on her dresser.

"Bella's lullaby," I said too myself.

Not taking my eyes off the beautiful calligraphy on the CD case I walked over to her stereo. I took the CD out and popped it in. Pushing play I laid my head against the wall and waited.

The sound was so overwhelmingly beautiful (Song on Profile.This might be the real song in the movie. IDK.) . It was like Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven collaborated together and created a song to defy all songs. I closed my eyes and felt each note lift me higher and higher. As the song started to end I slowly stood up from my sitting position and turned the stereo off. As I placed the CD back into the case I flipped it over. I didn't notice that their was more writing on the back.

_**To the light of my life and my one true love. This song represents my undying devotion too you. –Edward**_

I slid my finger across the CD cover and reluctantly placed it back on the dresser.

I plopped down on Bella's bed and started to close my eyes. A few seconds later I could hear Bella coming back into the room.

"I see you've made yourself at home," she said. She walked over to the other side of the bed and laid opposite of me.

"It's a little chilly in here, don't you think?" I asked as draft swept through the room.

"Oh, my window!"

Bella ran to her nearest window and started to close it. A small smile spread across my face and I flipped over to face her.

"I guess that window is Edward's great escape," I said with a witty laugh.

Bella turned her usual read and gave an exasperated look.

"Yea, he left about an hour ago."

"Yea, I know. Almost ran us over," I said quietly under my breathe.

Obviously it wasn't quiet enough, because Bella head immediately swung around.

"What does that mean?" she asked in her very Bella cautious voice.

_Damn it! Mental Note # 3: Call plastic surgeon. Get lips surgically closed shut._

"Well…um Jacob picked me up this morning. We met last night when I delivered food to his house, and then he helped me when my car broke down on the side of the road. This morning Jacob picked me up from my house so we could go get my car and we ran into Edward. I was scared that they were going to tear each other apart."

Bella's already pale face became completely white. I was almost positive that she was going to faint.

Slowly, she walked over to the bed and sat next to me, head in hands.

"God, Pip, what am I going to do?" she softly asked.

Immediately my arm wrapped around her shoulder and my other held the back of her head.

"How'd this all start?" I asked after a short time.

Bella filled me in on her entire year. From meeting Edward, to his departure, and to his return. Of course she left out the part of him being vampire. She then told me about how Jacob became her crutch when Edward left. All the words were flowing out of her I had no moment to interject.

The whole story took 25 minutes. We were now sitting on the floor with our heads propped against the side of the bed.

"So do you love Edward or Jacob," I asked still a little confused.

"I love them both….but Edward is the one I want to be with," she said with a sigh.

"And I'm guessing Jacob hasn't taken that in yet."

Bella shook her head and rubbed her eyes. I hated when she was stressed. She was always trying too please other people, but always seemed to neglect herself. I was the fun, wild, best friend. I was supposed to keep her mind off this kind of stuff.

And so far I had been doing a sucky job.

"Okay Bella, that's it. We are going out tonight. Call Alice and Rosalie and tell them to meet us at this cool new club I discovered in Seattle."

I stood up and headed for Bella's closet. If she could choose conservative clothes for me than I could choose some sexy number for her.

"What! No, Pippa, Charlie would never let me go to a club." She whined.

"Bella, your 18 right, legal?"

"Yes."

"Then start acting like it!" I yelled and I turned around and began looking for outfits.

Bella had absolutely nothing sexy to wear so I drove her to my house and called Alice and Rose over to help me. As usual they came over in seconds and Alice was so excited that I thought she was going to explode.

"Edward, wanted to tag along, but I told him that it was girls only," Alice quipped as she started playing with Bella's hair.

"He knows that you guys are going to destroy me with your make-up and glitter." Bella muttered under her breathe.

All 4 of us went through my closet and started searching. I had dresses for every occasion. It was almost ridiculous on the amount. Each one of us chose out fits and showed them to Bella. She was not crazy about our choices.

"All these could fit a 12 year old!" Bella gasped.

(Pictures of dresses on profile)We finally got her to wear a cute red dress with a huge dip in the neck line. Alice brought over her dress which was a complete rainbow inspired Heatherette. Rose chose a classy but sexy white & champagne colored 2 piece. And of course I wanted to go all out. I chose a shimmery gold sequined dress that I had bought before I chose to move to Forks. It was time to break it in.

The plan was that we would take separate cars, because we didn't want anyone getting suspicious. We had told everyone that we were going to a friend's party in Seattle and we would only be gone for a couple of hours. Bella didn't want to lie too Edward, but she knew that he would be completely opposed to the idea of her going to a club and she would end up staying home.

Alice and Rose left too get ready and I worked on Bella for the remainder of the afternoon. She complained and whined for the entire process, but after everything she looked amazing.

"Damn, shawty! You be looking fine!" I said looking her up and down.

"Shut up. I don't know about this Pippa. What if Edward finds out? He'll be so upset that I didn't tell him."

I rolled my eyes and applied more blush to Bella's white cheeks.

"If Eddie gets mad I'll tell him that I forced you against your will, okay?"

Bella pondered this for a moment. "Fine, let's go."

Before leaving I thought it would be wise to call Carlisle. Everyday I was getting more nervous about the newborns. He had a plan, I could tell. I just didn't know what he was going to do.

"Carlisle?"

"Pippa, hello. How's your head?" Carlisle asked.

"Much better, thank you!" I said.

"So I'm guessing you want more information about the newborns," he said knowingly.

"I can feel them coming closer, Carlisle, they don't seem to be resting." I exclaimed.

Carlisle gave a dark laugh and I could tell her had been expecting my reaction.

"I've talked to my family about this and they are aware of what's happening. We are still planning, so be patient." Carlisle said.

I didn't like waiting, but I knew Carlisle had everything sorted out.

"Pippa," he said his tone becoming darker.

" I know I promised not to tell my family, and Bella about…….your condition," he said slowly.

_Crap! I knew he was going to bring that up_

" You need to tell them who you are. Even if your only 50 vampire, they still deserve to know. You are an important ally in this."

I was nodding and closing my eyes.

"I will. I promise. Just give me some more time. It has too be at the right moment," I replied.

With a comforting laugh he said, "Alright. Don't be scared, Pippa. We've all been through this before."

"Thanks Carlisle," I said.

Before we said our goodbyes Carlisle interjected.

"Oh! Pippa, I almost forgot. In the hospital I was meaning too tell you about my children."

This comment left me perplexed but I decided to go along with it.

"Okay."

"Well," Carlisle began, "as you already know vampires can adapt certain special abilities."

"Yes, I'm aware," I said still not sure where this conversation was going.

"Well, Alice's gift is too see into the future…."

_Woah! Very impressive Ms. Alice_

"Jasper's gift is too control human emotions…."

_Makes sense. He's always so calm_

"And then there's Edward….."

My eyes flew upon and I almost dropped the phone.

"Edward has a gift, too?" I asked shaking.

"Yes, he can read minds….."

Time froze and I felt numb all over. My already slow beating heart paused and I felt the blood rush too my cheeks.

Everything made so much sense now. The way he acted when I swooned over him. The fact he knew my favorite song. They way he looked at me when I was with Jacob.

_Oh shit_

The fact that he knew my true feelings made me want to run away and never return. It was just so humiliating.

Carlisle could tell that I was blown over by what he just said.

"I just wanted too make sure you knew."

"Thanks," I muttered.

After I hung up I started to walk upstairs and fetch Bella. My mind was completely in turmoil at that moment.

_I can only imagine what Edward was thinking when we first met. For God's sake I was actually picturing his arms wrapped around me. UGH!_

I had too be careful next time that's for sure. If I ever wanted too see him again I would have to not think about him. Block my thoughts completely. And that shouldn't be hard seeing that _my _own gift could help me do just that.


	10. Eclipse

I wanna take you away

_**Long time no see! :D Yea, life has been pretty hectic. I'm glad I finally got this chapter done. I like this one and I hope you like it too. Now I see a lot of people are reading the chapters, but I do not have many reviews. I thrive off these reviews! R&R! Enjoy!**_

_I wanna take you away__  
__Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play__  
__I just can't refuse it__  
__Like the way you do this__  
__Keep on rockin' to it__  
__Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music__  
__I wanna take you away__  
__Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play__  
__I just can't refuse it__  
__Like the way you do this__  
__Keep on rockin' to it__  
__Please don't stop the, please don't stop the__  
__Please don't stop the music_

The vibration in club Eclipse was earth shaking (Picture. Profile). The lowly dimmed club was just an hour away from Forks in the heart of Seattle. I held on to Bella's arm and practically dragged her into the room. After the humongous bouncer let both of us in, I squinted my eyes to find Rosalie & Alice. My eyes quickly noticed a group of men gathered around a small nook in the corner of the room.

_Found them_

"Come on Bella," I said as we walked over the pile of drooling men.

Alice & Rosalie were casually turning down guy after guy while exchanging amused looks. It was obvious that they were use to the attention. After the last 2 rejected guys left Bella and I slid into the soft white seats.

"It's about time, you too should up," Rosalie said while reapplying her lipstick.

"Excuse us for actually going the speed limit, Bella said rolling her eyes.

When it came to the Cullen kids, they loved going fast and furious. It must have been a vampire thing, because at times I get that taste of adrenaline and just speed through an unsuspecting one lane road.

"Hello, ladies," said a short red head.

"I'm your waitress. Can I get you some drinks?"

"Virgin Pina Colada," I said.

"Nothing for us," Alice said pointing to both her & Rosalie.

"Water," Bella said flatly.

The waitress gave Bella a funny look.

"She'll have a Pina Colada as well," I said giving Bella an exasperated look.

After she left I glared at Bella and shook my head, "Water? You don't go to a club and ask for water."

Both Rosalie & Alice giggled as Bella shrugged. "I wanted water."

"Bella, you might as well have fun now. After you and Edward get mar-," Alice started.

Suddenly Bella's face froze. She gave Alice a dark look which made everyone quiet.

_She cannot be serious! She really does not want me to know about this engagement!_

My joyful mood turned into complete anger. I was about to lash out before our waitress came back with drinks.

"Here you go girls," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I muttered snatching the drink from the table.

The DJ in the club came up to the stage and grabbed the mike. "Okay ladies, this song is for you. From his new album, this is Ne-yo's "Closer."

Like clockwork everybody headed for the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Alice shrieked as she grabbed Rosalie and ran to the dance floor. Bella and I sat there and watched the two vampires tear up the dance floor with their amazing moves. I was itching to join them, but I knew Bella would just stay behind.

I sipped my drink and gave a heavy sigh. Bella looked at me and lowered her head.

"Pippa, I'm sorry I'm being so difficult. Your trying to get me to have a good time and I'm just being difficult."

"Bella," I started to whisper. "What happened to you?"

Bella gave me a curious look but said nothing.

"You seem more cautious than usual. Like you know something is going to happen. Something life changing."

Bella looked me dead in the eyes. "You have no idea."

The look made my spine straighten and for a few seconds it was silent.

Looking for an escape I blurted out "Let's dance."

"What," Bella stammered.

"Come on let's dance," I said grabbing her hand.

As we pushed our way to the middle of the dance floor, I started to sway my boy back and forth. I could see Alice & Rose on the sidelines watching us in shock. Even they couldn't believe that Bella was actually going to dance.

As I let go of her hand I started to dance. Bella stood their hands folded trying to find an escape.

"Bella!" I tried to yell over the music. "Stop being such a stiff and have fun. Let loose for God's sake."

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just dont know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like shes right there in my ear  
Telling me  
that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer_

(Song in Profile)

As I twirled around I could see Bella slowly drop her hands. She looked me up and down and to my surprise tried to mimic my movements.

I started to smile and continued swerving my hips.

"Hey, let us get in on some of the action," Rosalie said as she and Alice met up with us in the middle.

In a few seconds all 4 of us were the object of attention. All of us were just getting taken away and we didn't care who saw.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under a spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_And I just can't free myself, no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)_

_I just can't stop_

Back at our table we were still breathless from our performance. As Bella and I sipped our 2nd drink we started to talk about the insane things we did as kids. My heart filled with joy, because I knew that this was the Bella I knew.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. As Alice and Rosalie were fixing Bella's hair I excused myself from the table. The number was unfamiliar but the area code was Washington.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Princess! It's Jacob Black."

"Jacob! How'd you get my number."

"I called your job, and your boss gave me your cell. What? Are you disappointed?" Jake asked as his voice lowered.

"No, it's fine."

I could hear Jacob's deep chuckle and it made me turn a light pink.

"So what have you been doing tonight?

I smiled and rested my shoulder on the wall.

"Well, Bella and I are in Seattle."

There was a long pause and I could feel a smug look cross my face. After a few seconds of silence I continued.

"We are at that new club. Eclipse."

"Well, that's nice," Jacob grumbled.

I started to shift positions so our conversation would not be overheard.

"Well," he said clearing his throat.

"It doesn't matter seeing that Bella hates dancing."

I looked and saw that Bella was back on the dance floor.

_That's what you think, Jake._

We talked for a couple more minutes before wishing each other goodnight. I was compelled to mention the talk Bella and I had that afternoon, but I kept quiet.

The night went very quickly. Bella had danced herself ragged and was now folding herself in a sleeping position on the chair.

"Okay, I think that's enough for tonight."

As Bella and I got into the car something came to me. An evil smile passed on my face and I pushed on the accelerator with all my might

"Jesus! Pippa what's the deal…and why are you grinning?" Bella said narrowing her eyes.

_Evil laugh_

After we were close to the house I suddenly made a right turn on the intersection.

"Pippa, this isn't the way to my house." Bella said.

"I know."

"What's going on?" Bella said sounding panicked.

I was completely ignoring her and I tried to find the spot. I had passed the location many times and always thought about doing it. However, tonight was perfect. Bella had finally let loose and had fun and this was an excellent way to end the night.

"Here we are." I said with a grin.

The lake was calm and tranquil as the midnight breeze moved the small waves across. The moon was completely full and it felt like one big spotlight for just the 2 of us.

Bella stepped beside me and together we stared at the beautiful image.

"So this is what you wanted me to see," Bella said as she stared in awe.

"God no!" I said with an abrupt laugh.

_Silly Bella. She's going to flip_

"Then why are we here," Bella said now getting frustrated.

I walked toward Bella and laid both of her hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, you were amazing tonight. You were a completely different person and you have to admit that you had a lot of fun."

Bella smiled and bashfully shrugged her shoulders.

"So in honor of this momentous occasion. I think we should do one thing. One thing that we'll remember forever."

Bella's smile faded.

"Pippa, what are you going to do."

Without looking away I backed up two steps.

_It's show time!_

I turned away from Bella and grabbed the golden straps of my dress and pulled it down. I slowly pulled my legs out from my dress and carelessly tossed to the side. Standing their in my black lace bra and underwear and I ran right into the river and dove in head first.

The water was freezing and, but it felt nice. After a couple of splashes I turned to see Bella.

Poor wide eyed, Bella stood at the same spot. He mouthed was wide open and all that came out were soft groans.

I smiled and lifted my hands in the air gesturing for her to come in.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella said finally coming out of her comatose state.

I rolled my eyes and wadded closer.

"Why not? Give me one good reason." I said.

"Well, what if someone sees us!" Bella exclaimed.

"We're behind a clump of trees. No one's going to see us."

Bella shook her head and shifted back and forth.

"Bella, don't be afraid do something crazy. You can't live your life on the sidelines."

"You've been reading way too many fortune cookies."

"I'm serious, Bells! Just this once. We can look back on it years from now and say 'Yep, we swam half naked in freezing lake at 1 in the morning'".

Bella stared at me and I believed that I had lost her. Suddenly Bella walked over to a tall bush. I crossed my arms and watched as the bush began to shake. Suddenly a red dress flew in the air and landed on the ground.

I let out a shrike of delight as I watched innocent little Bella tip toe into the water.

"It's freezing!" Bella screamed as her torso was under water.

"Wimp," I yelled as I cupped my hands and splashed her.

That was the beginning of the water war. We swam to the tip of the river and splashed and dunked each other.

It felt like we were back In Arizona all over again. When Bella and I were babies, she had this inflatable kiddie pool in her backyard. Every summer we would frolic and with the space that we had played Marco Polo.

For 10 minutes we squealed and laughed as we tried to practice our not so coordinated swimming.

"Pippa, this was a good idea," Bella said as she floated in front of me.

"Told you," I said with a smirk.

"I've missed you, Pip," Bella whispered.

My heart swelled and I closed my eyes.

"I missed you to, Izzy."

Then it happened…

The sound of sirens rang unexpeditly and the color of red and blue lights replaced the moonlight.

_Cops_

Bella rushed over and we hid behind a tall bush.

"Oh God! I knew this wouldn't end well," Bella groaned.

I held onto her and tried to slow my breathing.

"Let's just wait them out. They can't see us."

As we waited I realized that our dresses were still at the other side of the lake. I craned my neck and tried to see if the cops were going to leave.

After having a good look at the cops I closed my eyes and pulled back behind the bush.

"What?" Bella said with a strained voice.

"Okay. Don't freak out, but…."

Suddenly a gruff voice came from the other side.

"WHOEVER IS OUT THERE COME OUT NOW! WE GOT A CALL ABOUT A DISTRUBANCE! THIS IS PUBLIC PROPERTY! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD."

Yep, Charlie Swan was pissed.


	11. The La Push Cliff Diving Team

I have changed the title of the story since I think the story I once had in mind has now gone a completely different direction

**I have changed the title of the story since I think the story I once had in mind has now gone a completely different direction. You like? Thanks for the sweet reviews. I'm trying to update as often as I can. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! ****J**

Bella was not well. Her face was ghostly white and I was sure that she was about to pass out.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

Without changing her expression she looked at me.

"Alright? Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm here in my underwear while my father is on the other side of the river about to arrest me. I'm just peachy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was private property. I thougt tha-."

"I SAID COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Charlie yelled with his signature snarl.

"Oh God!" Bella groaned as she put her head in her hands.

My mind quickly raced as I thought about what to do. Getting our clothes was out of the question since they were 2 feet away from Charlie. Turning ourselves in was also not possible. My mug shot wouldn't look all that flattering on the cover of US magazine.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of my Cadillac discreetly placed behind a clump of trees.

There was no other choice but to shoot for the car.

"Bella," I whispered.

"What," she snapped while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We are going to make a dash for the car, okay?"

Bella looked at me in away that made me question my sanity.

"How do you expect to do this, Pippa?" Bella asked in flat tone.

I gave her a glance and then picked up a baseball sized rock. With all my strength I tossed it to the other side of the lake, hitting a bush.

"I heard something at the other end," said Charlie. "Let's check the other side."

I watched as Charlie and his partner moved further away from us.

"NOW," I whispered and grabbing Bella's hand we bolted to my car.

I grabbed my keys from the compartment. Making sure that Charlie was out of sight I slowly turned the car on and backed out. In seconds we were back on the road.

We didn't talk for the first 2 minutes until I heard a soft chuckle. I turned my head and saw Bella start to laugh. I gave her a weird look, but then started to laugh as well. We would never forget this night.

The plan was to go to my house and get some clothes call Charlie and tell him that Bella was staying over. As we were about to drive up my neighborhood I heard Bella gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bella said.

Leaning at my gate in all his glory was Edward. His arms were folded and his face was still and frightening.

"I'm so screwed." Bella said raising her head in dismay.

As we got closer I realized that we were still in out under garments. I started to turn red and tried to think of a way to escape. Bella quickly ducked her head to the bottom of the seat. Edward had not seen Bella, but he had seen me.

His eyes were black as night. The twinkle that was once there was replaced with seething anger.

_Please God. Please don't let me be feel his wrath. _

The light from the front of my car was focused right on Edward.

_Don't think about anything. Don't think. Don't think._

Edward started to move with rapid speed towards the car. His arms pumping and his legs were taking long strides.

_**STOP.**_

Edward immediately stopped. Confusion washed over his face.

_**Turn around Edward.**_

Edward started to back away. He could tell that some outside force was taking over him. Little did he know that the force was me.

Trying to keep a composed façade I watched Edward. In my mind I used my ability to take control of his movements.

I hated my gift. When I first became aware of them I was ecstatic. I liked the idea of controlling the thoughts and movements of my family and friends. It was like the world was my own personal voo-doo doll and I was Miss. Cleo. I soon realized later that my power could be very deadly. Whenever my patience was tested I was capable tossing, destroying, and even killing anything in my path. That's why I never used it unless needed.

I kept my focus on Edward as he was now walking away from us. He started to stagger back home, but I could feel his resistance against my mind.

_**Keep Walking Edward.**_

Edward kept walking but still kept his eyes planted on me.

I knew that Edward was unable to read my mind. I was using all of my energy to mentally block him.

_**EDWARD LEAVE.**_

At that moment Edward was gone.

"Is he gone?" Bella whispered from the back of my seat.

"Yea, he didn't see you."

Safe in my garage, Bella and I scampered in the house and up into the bedroom. After we took turns with the shower I volunteered to call Charlie.

"Thanks," Bella said "I need to call, Edward anyway."

"Are you insane?" I exclaimed.

"No, it's better to deal with this stuff now, than let it wait." Bella said dialing her cell phone.

As I dialed the Swans I used my free ear to listen to Bella's conversation. As Charlie approved of the sudden plans my mind focused on the talk that was quietly going on in my spacious closet.

"Edward, I'm sorry…no, we just went somewhere afterwards. Thanks, I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Bella and I hung up simultaneously and with a deep sigh we plopped down on my bed.

"So tell me. Has Edward black listed me yet? Keeping his princess past 12 can't be good for my reputation."

"No," Bella said giving me a simper smile. "He was just worried about where I was. I should've called him after we left the club."

"Well at least it's over with." I said closing my eyes.

"Thank God," Bella muttered.

Bella was asleep instantly and I gently moved myself out of the bed. I could go 2 weeks without sleeping and that was with jet setting.

Bored of watching old re-runs of "Saved by the Bell" I decided to go downstairs. When I flicked on my kitchen lights I saw a piece of parchment erected on the counter.

Dad had paid a visit.

I grabbed the letter and tore it open.

_Dear Pippa,_

_I am pleased to see that you have settled into your new home. How is Bella?_

_It has come to my attention that you missed the 1__st__ week of your time in Italy. Though for you going is optional, Aro truly wants you to come. I do not agree with the things they say and do, but I do want you go to them. Their teachings can protect you._

Strangely, the letter was not signed. As I massaged my eyebrow I re-read the letter. After reading it for the 5th time I folded it and took it back upstairs.

As I was about to enter my room I heard a soft whispers. Frozen I looked through the crack of the door.

Through the thickness of the night, I could see Bella being delicately cradled by Edward's toned arms.

Trying not to be seen I moved myself away from the door. I quietly walked downstairs and went straight to my couch.

I curled myself into a ball and tried to find sleep. As I closed my eyes I could feel my warm tears slide down my cheeks. How I loathed my loneliness.

The next morning I woke up bright and early to start cooking breakfast. Cooking was my escape and I was glad my human characteristics allowed me to eat.

"Morning," Bella said walking down the stairs.

"Morning sunshine," I responded while pouring another dollop of pancake batter.

As I started cleaning up the kitchen I couldn't help, but notice Bella's chipper mood. She reminded me of a newlywed right after her wedding night.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

Bella gave me a coy smile and sipped the rest of her orange juice.

"Nothing." She said.

_Nothing my ass_

I took the liberty of driving Bella home. It was incredibly hard looking at Charlie in the eye. Knowing that he was so close to arresting us was just terrifying and funny. As Bella and I exchanged silly looks, poor Charlie stared in confusion.

Driving back I tried to think of things to do. Mr. Kutson didn't need me today so I was completely free. I first thought about shopping with Alice, but that was the kiss of death. Shopping with Alice was like hanging with the Energizer Bunny. She just kept going, and going, and going.

I decided that it might be fun to chill with Jake. He had called so unexpectantly last night that I barely had anytime to talk to him.

Driving up to La Push made me nervous. Driving on a weaving road while your feet away from falling into the ocean was not my idea of comforting.

When I finally got there I saw Jake, Quil, and Embry sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"Guys get off of there!" I screamed in panic.

All 3 boys looked at me and after a pause they all laughed.

Jake jumped up from his spot and ran over to me. Locking me in a tight hug he swung me around like a rag doll.

"You do care about me," he said laughing.

"Against me better judgment. Now let me go!"

Still laughing he let go of me but still kept a protective hand on my back.

As we walked over to the guys I could see that they were now standing on the cliff. Suddenly with no warning Quil dove off the rock into the icy cold water below.

I let an ear piercing scream as I ran over to Embry who was sicklengly calm.

"For God's sake do something! Don't just stand there!"

Tears flowed down my face as I started to pace back and forth. I could not see Quil at all.

Jacob swept me into his warm chest. My mouth trembled but his body warmth made me feel a little better.

"Pippa he's alright. Look."

He pointed to a small dark spot at the corner of the rock. Quil was diving in and out of the waves and it seemed he was enjoying himself.

With a deep sigh I looked at Jake.

"You okay there?" He asked pushing a hair from my face.

I nodded and looked back at Quil. He was now on land and as he got closer to us he shook his shaggy hair back and forth.

"Geez Q! You could've waited. You practically killed Pippa." Jake said nudging me.

"Sorry Pip. Couldn't help myself," Quil said with a smile.

"Why did you do that?" I asked still recovering.

"We do it all the time," Embry chimed in. "Cliff diving is what we do."

"It's actually really fun, if you do it properly." Jake whispered in my ear.

Never wanting to pass up anything I said, "Well, may I try?"

I could feel Jake softly growl and I looked at him in shock.

_What was that all about?_

Quil and Embry looked at each and then at Jake.

"I guess its okay," Embry said slowly.

"Yea, I mean we are all going to be with you so there's no risk," Quil said. It seemed like he was talking more to Jake than to me.

Jake pulled away from me and walked into the house.

"Don't feel bad," Quil said. "It's just the last time Bella dove off the cliff by herself and almost killed herself."

I looked at him with astonishment.

"What?" I stammered.

"Yea, Jake was going to show Bella how to do it and when he left for a second she just plunged right in." Embry said.

I looked at the cliff and I pictured small Bella diving into the water. It was chilling and made me shudder.

Just then Jacob came back with a girl's bathing suit.

"Something from your closet, Jake?" Quil asked snickering.

"No," Jacob snapped. "It's Leah's suit."

After Jake gave me the bathing suit I walked into the house to change.

The suit was a little big, but it still was a good fit. As I walked out all 3 guys were in their swim trunks.

The guys' eyes popped out as they scanned my entire body. Seeing that I was a year older than them I didn't expect much maturity. However, they could've at least made it a little discreet.

"Okay!" Jack said slapping both guys on the back of the head. "Stop staring at Pippa, like she's a piece of meat."

Quil gave me the basics on how to dive. Canon balls were allowed but only at certain spots. When diving make sure you hold your breath and keep your eyes closed.

After watching all 3 boys take a dive it was my turn. Jake insisted on staying at the bottom just in case anything happened.

My toes reached the edge of the rock and with no hesitation I took a huge leap. As the wind hit my face I made the mistake of slightly opening my eyes.

I could see it. Bella's horrified face as the water merged around her. Her loud gasping breathes.

As my slow heart started to accelerate I could see Jake's face. Ready for my landing he swam closer. As I hit the water I could feel the iciness of the water wrapping my body. My heart started to slow and my nostrils rapidly blew bubbles under water.

When I came back up Jacob clung to my arms. He was so warm that the water was turning into steam off his body.

"Are you okay?" Jacob said with urgency. "No cuts?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm fine!"

With that I playfully pushed Jacob away and swam back to land.

The 4 of us continued this until the late afternoon.

We had decided to take a break and have a bite to eat before my cell phone rang. It was Mr. Kutson who asked me to do the night shift since one of the waitresses was sick.

"Gotta go," I said to Jake from the bathroom. I was changing t my normal clothes while still maintaining the conversation.

"Can't you just tell him to buzz off?"

"Oh yes! Telling my boss to buzz off will so not get me fired."

As I came out of the bathroom Jake was their waiting.

"Your hair is still wet." He pointed out.

"Yea, I look like a wet dog, don't I?"

With a strange smile he walked over and put both of his hands on my head.

"That's not always a bad thing."

I gave him a questioning look but decided not delve into it.

It was night once I reached The Bloating Frog. Mr. Kutson was sitting at one of the tables already waiting for me.

After he left I found myself alone in the cozy bistro. With nothing to do but wait till closing time I lazily turned on the tiny TV on the counter.

"_Tonight on the CNN! 12 slayings in the Texas area! Experts believe all of them connected! More at 12!_

My eyes lowered and turned off the television. I could feel the familiar pressure near my temple and it made me nauseous.

_I need to talk to Carlisle. This has gone way too far. It won't be long till they reach us and I cannot risk putting everyone in danger._

As I contemplated my next move I heard the entrance door open.

"We're closed." I said not looking at the person who just walked in.

"I need to talk to you Pippa."

My head darted up and I let out a soft groan. That voice was unmistakable. A person could detect that voice from a mile away.

Edward was here. And something told me he wasn't happy.


End file.
